Amor Extraño
by Miss Rene
Summary: Todo comenso por simple deseo y odio. La joven que se enamoro del supuesto asecino de su padre...
1. Hermoso AmanecerHorrible Atardecer

"AMOR EXTRAÑO"   
  
CCS NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A CLAMP,   
  
ESTA HISTORIA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LA MAGIA ^^ OK?   
  
PRIMER CAPITULO:   
  
HERMOSO AMANECER - ORRIBLE ATARDECER   
  
La historia empieza con sakura, ósea ella les narra todo...   
  
La noche fría y nublada, es imposible no creer que mi estado y el clima se han puesto de acuerdo, suicidarme? Lo he pensado pero no puedo no tengo el valor de darme por mi misma la muerte, me faltan las agallas y me sobra el dolor - ja - sonrió con gran ironía y melancolía, como llegue a tal grado de suicidarme? O de que magnitud es mi problema para pensar en esa palabra, esa palabra que ayer no pensé utilizar y mírenme ahora, mírenme que hay en mi? Que siento?, nada, para mi el dolor es nada, porque? Buena pregunta, pregunta que significa recordar, pero no me queda otra mes que recordar, tal vez los recuerdos curen mi pena ....   
  
La mañana estaba hermosa quien iba imaginar que terminaría en sangre .   
  
Mi padre tenia que salir al banco, pero insistí en acompañarlo, como mierda me arrepiento de haberlo acompañado, el se hubiera salvado y yo, yo no estaría aquí ..   
  
Mientras hacíamos fila unos sujetos entraron no le tome importancia ni siquiera me digne a mirarlos, me daba igual, pero en cuestión de minutos se oyeron disparos gire mi mirada uno de capucha blanca estaba disparando a costa de los dos quienes le gritaban que no disparara, pero aparecer el no entendía, mi padre me jalo el ya estaba casi en la salida el hubiera podido escapar, pero se giro por mi, que estaba sujeta al de capucha negra, le grite que se fuera pero solo pude ver como le dispararon- no!!!!-grite horrorizada - papá!!!!-solo mire como el cuerpo de mi padre cayo en el piso con los anteojos estrellados y los párpados cerrados, trate de correr hacia el, pero aun me sostenía el sujeto y ahora mas fuerte, gire mi mirada había gente muerta acepción de las cajeras una que otra ensangrentada, pero solo eso, voltee mi mirada y vi a la gente en el suelo, uno que otro escondido, otro con alguna que otra herida y otros revolcándose de el dolor, cerré mis ojos con lagrimas mire a mi padre 'muerto!!?' me dije horrorizada tomo la pistola del sujeto que me sostenia y para su asombro la pistola estaba en mi garganta - mátame!!!! - le ordene - tira de el gatillo!!! - volví a gritar el se giro hacia los demás me miro iba a tirar   
  
-Ni lo pienses, mancharas tu ropa y no tenemos tiempo - le grito el de capucha verde   
  
-Que ago con ella entonces?- pregunto exasperado   
  
-tráela contigo, rápido!!!!!- le grito mientras el otro le ayudaba con el dinero, me cargo y corrió hacia una camioneta como de entrega de juguetes, me sentó junto a el, en medio de el encapuchado negro y el de verde   
  
Cuando ya nos encontrábamos a una buena y gran distancia de el banco se oyeron las sirenas 'malditos' pensé, como después de todo llegan después de cuando los necesitábamos volví mi mirada hacia el frente, después observe al hombre que me sostenía de la cintura, se quito la mascara y se coloco unos lentes transparente me miro y me sonrió 'descarado' susurre lo mire nuevamente y vi culpabilidad en su mirada, culpabilidad, tristeza y nostalgia, se giro mirando hacia la ventana el aire movía su cabello lacio negro y su mirada nostálgica no se retiraba ...   
  
-Te dije que no asesinaríamos a nadie, que eres un pendejo o que, en que habíamos quedado - la voz del conductor era grave, gire a mirarlo, ya se había quitado la capucha, su ceño fruncido sobre sus ojos cafés y su cabello alborotado color avellana 'apuesto' me atreví a pensar 'pero cuanto te odio' agregue a mi atrevido pensamiento, mientras mis ojos se inundaban de lagrimas nuevamente volví mi vista al frente, mis sollozos provocaron que el conductor me mirara, pero no le mire, pasaron los minutos, me había controlado, se detuvieron en una gasolinera, pense en pedir ayuda, pero, de que me serviría, mas gente muerte?, no, prefiero morir yo a que muera mas gente, mientras el castaño se bajaba del auto mirándome con desconfianza, mire hacia atrás el de la capucha blanca era un rubio oscuro de ojos verde seco, me miro depravadamente, bajo sus mirada a mis senos, el vestido ahora sudado transparentaba mi sostén, gire de nuevo, el de anteojos me sonrió y me susurro que no me aria daño, el castaño subió al auto, y arranco de nuevo   
  
-que aremos con esta preciosura?-pregunto el rubio   
  
-por ahora la llevaremos con nosotros, después pediremos secuestro   
  
-secuestro?-pregunte desafiándolo con mi mirada- mátenme!!-le grite, me abalance sobre el, el freno el carro y me sostuvo los brazos, pero logre safarme -máteme-susurre con la grimas, trate de golpearlo, pero me sostuvo por el vestido tocando mis senos, me hice para atrás al sentir contacto, mis mejillas se tornaron rojas igual que el, le di una cachetada-entupido- volví a susurrar, me gire aun sollozando, el de anteojos sonreía abiertamente-ni piensen en pedir secuestro, no tengo familia..-dije sin mirar a nadie-gracias a ustedes-me gire al castaño, el cual apretó la quijada y su mirada parecía culpable y acongojada pero a la vez enfadada - por eso quiero que me maten, que les cuesta   
  
-si te matamos a horita la policía caería con nosotros, es demasiado arriesgado,   
  
-porque no te quedas con nosotros, necesitamos a una cocinera..-me miro el rubio despreciable   
  
-traga gusanos infeliz-respondí mirándolo a la cara   
  
-rebelde, como me gustan   
  
-no la molestes..-le dijo el de anteojos-lo que el dice es verdad, si en verdad no tienes familia, podrías estar con nosotros necesitamos a una mujer   
  
lo mire aun con lagrimas-ni lo piensen, quiero morir-volví a pedir..   
  
-ni pienses que te mataremos, al menos por ahora no, esperaremos que algo pase, para confundir tu muerte-me respondió el castaño sin mirarme-por ahora, solo te queda estar con nosotros..   
  
-no me convertiré en una aliada de unos asesinos-le grite   
  
-nosotros no somos asesinos-me respondió el   
  
-a no?, claro que no son asesinos, solo les quitaron la vida a esas personas, por , como se dice o como le llamas al echo de que MI PADRE, la persona que mas amo, esta MUERTA, -grite con llanto, tape mis ojos con ambas manos, sollozando, sentí unas manos suaves sobar mis brazos, levante mi mirada y hay estaba el de anteojos, sonriéndome dulcemente y compresivamente   
  
-nosotros no quisimos matar a nadie, no es nuestro trabajo, pero Rey lo hizo a costa de nosotros-me contesto el, para después sonreírme- no te digo que trabajes con nosotros, solo que cocines para nosotros y limpies, en caso de que nos arresten tu no tendrás nada que ver, por que podrías aparecer como secuestrada..-me miro con una sonrisa, la que provoco mi sonrojo..-que dices pequeña-tomo mi rostro entre sus manos..   
  
-de acuerdo-dije tímidamente, la verdad, no me quedaba de otra, si lograba escapar, se que me buscarían y me asesinarían y eso seria a costa de mas muertes, en cambio si estaba con ellos, pero, estaría con los que mataron a mi padre . 'no, yo se que estas personas pueden cambiar, tienen tiempo de retractarse' por fin, después de toda tormenta, un pensamiento optimista lleno mi mente . 'pase lo que pase, todo saldrá bien' si, se que mi padre aria lo mismo, se que mi madre lo aria, les ayudaría a tratar de convencerlos de dejar eso e irse y comenzar una nueva vida, mire por el espejo a rey puesto que así le avía llamado el de anteojos, metía el dinero en una muñecas, 'claro, por eso la camioneta de las muñecas' ingenioso, me miro de nuevo, pose mi mirada en otra parte, hasta que la camioneta se detuvo, frente un edificio de apariencia lujosa, el de anteojos me ayudo a bajar y me tomo del brazo, mientras que el castaño llevaba unas cajas de "juguetes", el portero me miro extrañado   
  
-sucede algo malo joven eriol?-pregunto el portero, mirándome   
  
-no, no pasa nada, es que tuvo un pequeño accidente-excuso, aunque el portero se la creyó, subimos a un ascensor, el rubio no me quitaba la mirada de encima me puse aun lado de eriol el hombre de lentes, cuando por fin se abrió el ascensor, me tomo del brazo y me llevo junto a el, el castaño abrió la puerta, dejándome ver este hermoso departamento, dejaron la caja en una habitación, la cual al abrirse la puerta parecía un cuarto vació, eriol, me empujo hasta una habitación, muy linda, con decorados ingleses y masculinos, pero aun así, muy hermosos   
  
-descansa-me dijo y salio cerrando consigo la puerta, como me hubiese gustado conocerlo en otra circunstancia o momento, me quite mis sandalias me senté en una esquina de la cama, mientras me recargue al marco de la ventana, la altura era grandísima, como me gustaría aventarme, pero cada ves que pienso en suicidarme, la imagen de mi madre aparece, como evitando que lo haga, pero si me esta evitando que haga algo malo, por que no se apareció cuando acepte venir con estos hombres .   
  
Así la noche transcurrió, y eme aquí, destrozada, confundida, hambrienta, con frió, dolida, desesperada, angustiada, hay un infinidades de palabras que describen como esta mi alma, mi corazón, mi todo.   
  
Ahora puedes saber como me encuentro, solo puedo recordar, solo eso me queda, recordar, los momentos mas hermosos de mi vida, recordar. solo recordar..   
  
*******************************   
  
Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Como están, de nuevo aquí con un nuevo fic, espero que les guste, apropósito, quiero aprovechar para decirles que el fic "lo que siento por ti" y "el Chat" tendrán su actualización muy pronto, solo que no e tenido tiempo de darles el toque final a los capítulos, pero ya los tengo, así que, ya los voy a subir y para los que no lo han leído, ya léanlos no sean gachos(^^uu), bueno, espero me dejen reviews y que les haya gustado, se que es un poco melancólico, pero mas adelante todo estará bien . Escríbanme a mi correo ely_miranda_r@hotmail.com si me quieren agregar a su MSN, con mucho gusto los recibo, Bye!!!!!!!!!!!! Sakurely*** 


	2. EL DESPERTAR DE UNA NUEVA Y EXTRAÑA AMBI...

" AMOR EXTRAÑO "   
  
CCS NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE CLAMP ^^   
  
CAPITULO 2°: "EL DESPERTAR DE UNA GRAN Y EXTRAÑA AMBICION"   
  
*************************************   
  
Me desperté a causas de unos murmullos, no se que estaba pasando, me puse de pie y tome la pistola que se encontraba en el buró, Salí a la sala, los murmullos cada vez se hacían mas fuertes,   
  
-por favor déjame, no me hagas nada, mátame si quieres pero no me toques- profundice mi ceño, 'que demonios pasa', gire la perilla y -que sucede?- grite enfadado, en la cama se encontraba la muchacha que aviamos traído con nosotros, con rey sobre ella,-quítate rey- le grite, mientras la castaña subía de nuevo los tirantes de su vestido y sus ojos derramaban lagrimas- sal de aquí-volví a ordenar   
  
-que sucede?-pregunto eriol recargándose en el arco de la puerta   
  
-desde cuando eres mi jefe, tu no me das ordenes-sentí a rey frente a mí, lo mire enfadado   
  
-no vuelvas a intentar nada con esa chica, escuchaste?-no se por que razón la defendía, pero sentía que lo tenia que hacer, me sentía culpable por la muerte de su padre, lo menos que podía hacer era protegerla de este libidinoso  
  
-ahora resulta que eres el héroe  
  
-cállate rey, no abras tu bocota, solo te advierto que andes con cuidado, si acepte colaborar contigo, es por que el jefe a si lo pidió, pero no respondo en el momento que alguien me saca de quicio, sabes de lo que soy capas, no seguiste el plan y aparte quieres ser violador--el solo apretó la quijada, salio de la habitación, murmurando no se que cosa .   
  
-gracias-murmuro la castaña mientras se cruzaba de brazos y encogía las piernas..   
  
-no.. No te hizo daño?-pregunte sobre mi hombro..   
  
-no . estoy bien-volvió a susurrar con su voz femenina..después mas sollozos volvían a salir de ella, se tapo con la colcha..y me dio la espalda   
  
-con permiso-respondí bajito, eriol seguía recargado en el arco de la puerta con una sonrisa y una ceja en alto..   
  
-ni te atrevas-lo amenace mientras el cerraba la boca para después cerrar la puerta de la habitación ..   
  
-vaya, el gran syaoran defensor regreso?-pregunto mientras se sentaba en la sala..-a mi se me hace que ya te gusto la de ojos verdes..   
  
-te dije que cerraras tu gran bocota animal..-dije malhumorado, la verdad sus comentarios sarcásticos me sacaban de quicio, pero era un gran amigo-me siento culpable por la muerte de su padre eriol-dije mientras me sentaba en la sala y encendía el televisor   
  
-syaoran, tu no mataste a su padre-me trato de tranquilizar cosa que seria imposible-aunque hiciste bien en hacer eso, esa muchacha, es prácticamente una niña, cuantos años tendrá, 15, 16   
  
-15-se oyó una voz que nos hizo girar la mirada, la castaña se había levantado y estaba de pie sin expresión alguna-tengo 15 años .   
  
-tu cara te delata, pero tu cuero dice lo contrario, estas buenísima..-gire mi mirada y era rey   
  
-adonde vas?-pregunte con una ceja alzada y con una furia, que descaro..   
  
-poray .   
  
-quiero que compres ropa para la chica . mañana salimos rumbo a hongkong..   
  
-de acuerdo, que tallas usas muñeca?..   
  
-que no le ves el cuerpo, deja de hacer cosas entupidas y ya vete-dije mirándolo y después posando mi mirada en la chica la cual estaba un poco ruborizada, pero sin mas expresión .   
  
Al cabo de segundos la puerta estaba cerrada   
  
-que les parece si nos presentamos?-como siempre eriol tomo una "interesante platica"-mi nombre es eriol y tengo 25 años, tu turno -me dijo aventándome un cojín en la cara cosa que la chica sonrió un poco, casi nada..   
  
-mi nombre es syaoran li y tengo 25 años-dije al fin resignado   
  
-pero dile syaoran-lo quise acecinar con la mirada, pero ya era tarde-ahora tu-dijo girándose a la muchacha que tenia una pequeña sonrisa   
  
-mi . mi nombre es sakura . sakura kinomoto . pero pueden decirme sakura . -dijo tímidamente, no me extraña que a su edad actué de esa forma, la mire a los ojos pero ella miraba a eriol, acaso se enamoró de eriol?, lo mire a el y solo le sonreía, volví a mirarla y vi chapitas en su mejilla 'ahora resulta', me levante fastidiado, me dirigí a la cocina, 'pero no se suponía que ella tendría que preparar el desayuno?'   
  
-sakura?-le llame-quiero explicarte como esta todo en la cocina-pero no respondía, asome mi cara y la vi sentada junto a eriol muy tímida y cohibida-kinomoto!!-grite enojado, que me pasaba, creo que el robo de ayer no le cayo bien a mis sentidos .   
  
-voy enseguida li- se puso de pie remarcando mi apellido, la vi venir hacia mi, me atreví a mirar su cuerpo, había estado con muchas mujeres, de mi y de su edad, esbeltas y hermosas, pero nunca conocí a una mujer como ella, se que solo es una niña, pero 'su cuerpo, sus curvas, sus caderas' mi mente era una depravada, pero no la podía controlar si de mujeres se trataba, mire su estomago, plano y firme, eche a bolar mi imaginación, pronto me vi imaginando cosas sucias y eróticas ..   
  
-que necesita?-me saco de mis pensamientos, su hermosa e inocente voz me hizo volver en si,   
  
-yo . pues .- mi mente se quedo en blanco, solo tengo el rostro de esa joven de una forma no muy agradable o mejor dicho decente..'demonios' pero una risa me hizo entrar en razón   
  
-jajajajajajaja, te comió la lengua el ratón syaoran?-me pregunto eriol ya cambiado,-tengo que salir, regreso para la cena, apropósito, rey dejo la ropa con el portero, en unos..-pero antes de que mi "querido" compañero terminara de hablar el timbre sonó, haciendo que el se mordiera la lengua y señalara la puerta en forma gigoló, y para mi asombro la castaña sonrío 'que demonios le ve' otra vez este entupido pensamiento, 'mierda' solo podía insultar, eriol le hizo una señal a sakura de que fuera, mire su espalda y su trasero ' eres un pecado sakura' sentí mis mejillas arder, mientras imágenes obscenas venían a mi mente, imaginándome a mi y a la chiquilla 'maldición' volví a pensar colocando mis manos en mi cabeza, después de entregarle la bolsa a sakura, salio, cerrando tras de si la puerta - el baño esta aquí a la vuelta-le dije antes de que ella abriera la boca   
  
- gracias - me respondió muy tímida .. Después de que la oí cerrar la puerta del baño, me gire y me encamine rumbo a mi habitación, tome mi ropa y ella aun no salía del baño, me recosté en el sofá, cerca de la ventana, oí la regadera, cerré mis ojos, la verdad tenia que hacer algo 'la acabo de conocer' es una niña, pero eso no le importa a mi mente, de solo imaginármela desnuda -maldición- grite, mientras me sentaba   
  
-El baño ya esta desocupado -escuche su voz, la vi, se veía hermosa, mire la blusa de mangas largas de tela delgada y de cuello en v en color verde 'al menos el entupido de rey tiene buenos gustos' la verdad, el verde le sentaba bien, volví a mirar su rostro, me miraba con odio, con resentimiento, profundice mi seño, apretando mi quijada me puse de pie y pase junto a ella se hizo a un lado 'me tiene miedo?' va!! Lo que me importa esta mocosa, me di una ducha, mis músculos (perdón?? ^^ jajaja) estaban tensos, era tan relajante sentir el agua tibia en mi cuerpo .   
  
Al cabo de unos minutos Salí de la ducha, un olor delicioso provenía de la cocina, Salí tallándome el cabello con la toalla, claro ya vestido .   
  
-señor li, el desayuno ya esta listo - me hablo la joven 'señor?'   
  
-me hablas a mí?- le pregunte, nadie me dice señor- tan viejo me veo?-las palabras salieron por si solas, mientras ella servia, solo una risa inocente salio de ella-dije algo gracioso señorita?-la dije mirándola con una cara sarcástica 'en verdad estoy viejo?' el asunto me preocupo de una manera graciosa .   
  
-no sucede nada -dijo mirándome, al parecer su mirada había cambiado y ahora me miraba con inocencia, alegría y sarcasmo   
  
-me dijiste viejo? -le dije tomándome muy enserio el tema, mientras me sentaba en la mesa   
  
-yo en ningún momento le dije viejo señor li-la mire mientras se sentaba frente a mí, remarcando el señor li.   
  
-pues ese señor li-le reclame mientras ella apretaba sus labios para no reír -me parece que me dices viejo-le dije con el ceño fruncido   
  
-lo siento "joven li"-me miro sarcástica 'me esta sacando de quicio'   
  
-eres un chiquilla insolente, no sabes que debes respetar a tus mayores?- ella me miro con el ceño levemente fruncido   
  
-usted no sabe nada sobre mi   
  
-pero estoy empezando a conocer que eres una tonta   
  
-no tiene el derecho de decirme tonta-me dijo con voz grave mientras se ponía de pie   
  
-no tengo el derecho, pero si lo se, crees que tu padre querría que te suicidaras   
  
-no metas a mi padre en esto-me dijo mientras se ponía frente a mí, me puse de pie, mientras le miraba enojado-no tienes ningún derecho a mencionarlo- sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas..   
  
-ya te dije que no quise que tu padre y toda esa gente muriera-le grite, ella me empezó a golpear el pecho, como toda una chiquilla lo aria- tranquilízate!!!-la sacudí, mis nervios se empezaban a descontrolar, tenia nervios culpabilidad, estaba enojado, y lo peor de todo es que estaba deseoso de esa jovencita, la deseaba, desde el primer momento que la vi, cuando entramos al banco, con tan solo mirarla 'esto no me puede estar pasando' la acorrale a la pared, me agache hacia a ella y la bese, 'que demonios estoy haciendo' no lo pude evitar, ella me empujaba pero yo la pegaba mas a la pared al poco rato ella me correspondía el beso firmemente, pero sus manos trataban de separarme de ella, mis manos bajaron a sus caderas, me sentía en las nubes, sus labios carnosos y dulces, el beso se profundizo, dándome a conocer su lengua, 'soy un hombre, tengo deseos' pero a mi mente se vino la imagen de su padre 'maldita conciencia' la solté, sentía en todo mi cuerpo un calor que nunca había sentido, nunca había echo algo así, siempre las mujeres se me habían insinuado o encimado, pero ella, ella no, 'la deseo' me puse de espaldas a ella, mi respiración agitada, la mire de reojo su mano estaba en su pecho y sus ojos perdidos, -lo siento- murmure, y no me importa que no lo haya escuchado, por que la verdad no me importaba, no me interesaba, por que la desee y la deseo como nunca había deseado a nadie, no la alejare de mi, no me importa tener que enfrentarme a mi jefe, me quedare con ella, 'eres la mayor de mis ambiciones sakura' Salí de la cocina con las mejillas ardiendo, necesitaba pensar, pensar que es lo que me pasa .   
  
*************************   
  
Muajajajaja, soy una mala malocha, bien, espero les este gustando mi historia ^^, por ahora aquí tienen a un syaoran con calorcito, (jejejeje) bueno, espero les este gustando mi historia, escríbanme sus comentarios a: ely_miranda_r@hotmail.com. Si me quieren agregar a su MSN, con gusto los recibo ^^. Reviews please ;-;   
  
Muchas gracias a 'YaShi-mgj' ^^ y a 'aleirbag potter' por sus comentarios ^^, tambien a "liz y josh" ya no se peleen van a terminar casados(me invitan ), jejeje   
  
Sakurely^^ 


	3. CADA SITUACION

" AMOR EXTRAÑO "   
  
CCS NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE CLAMP ^^   
  
CAPITULO 3°:   
  
"CADA SITUACION"   
  
****************************  
  
-cree que se salve?   
  
-no lo se, las posibilidades son mínimas, su estado es muy grave . Sabes algo de sus familiares?   
  
-hoy en la mañana, encontramos la dirección de su casa, pero al parecer no hay nadie, los vecinos dicen que tiene una hija, la cual vive con el, pero la ultima ves que la vieron fue esa mañana, al parecer salieron juntos   
  
-entonces esta muerta?   
  
-por la descripción que dieron, no, no encontraron ningún rastro sobre ella   
  
-que mas saben?   
  
-tiene un hijo en Europa, hasta ahora están intentando localizarlo .   
  
-bien ... si hay novedades avísame.   
  
************************   
  
'Como se atrevió a besarme' de nuevo esa fastidiosa pregunta, 'ese animal, como se atrevió' dejo los trastes por un momento, mis ojos se cierran sin mi consentimiento, sin pensar en lo que ago, mis dedos mojados tocan mis labios, mi mente recuerda una y otra vez la escena, su salvajismo, su pasión, sus labios tan calientes que satisfacen y me incitaron a caer en el, su lengua tan húmeda y lisa que se deslizo entre mis labios y mi boca que cayo en esa trampa contestándole ese beso tan extraño...   
  
-que haces preciosa- unas manos fuertes me giraron, poniéndome cara a cara con un ser tan despreciable .-dije que haces?   
  
-déjame en paz animal-trate de quitármelo de encima, pero el tomo mis manos   
  
-ni lo intentes .. Creo que tenemos una platica pendiente   
  
-me das asco- a pesar de mis movimientos bruscos dibujo mis labios con su dedo juntando su cuerpo junto al mío   
  
-shh, tranquila ... en tu cuarto? O en el mío?   
  
-suéltala-gire mi rostro, un suspiro de alivio salio de mis labios, siempre llegaba en los momentos precisos-te dije que no la tocaras..-su voz cortante y fría . 'como siempre' y es que así era, lo mire atenta y el me regreso la mirada   
  
- tenemos que irnos esta misma noche a hongkong!!!!!!-eriol había entrado a la cocina, con su rostro pálido y sudado, rey y syaoran lo miraron algo preocupados, 'al parecer no es nada bueno' mi mirada se poso en la de eriol, me sentía preocupada, la verdad que el me atraía era tan comprensivo ..   
  
-que pasa?-pregunto rey olvidándose de mi 'algo andará mal?' la verdad es que fuera lo que fuera, tenia algo que ver con la justicia...   
  
-al parecer mañana estarán vigilando los aeropuertos, van por lugar a lugar,   
  
-mierda!!!!-gritaron rey y syaoran con semblante serio y enfadado saliendo de la cocina apresurados 'que esta pasando?' los mire correr por todo el departamento, eriol salio corriendo con unas maletas y con ropa mas formal y elegante, rey solo una cámara una gorra y un traje abrigado, li salio de la alcoba con tres maletas, me acerque a la ventana viendo como eriol trataba de calmarse, rey volvió con su semblante normal 'al parecer se van' recargue mi frente sobre el cristal, pero una mano grande y firme tomo mi brazo asiendo que mi cuerpo saltara .   
  
-vamonos-'genial' como siempre li ase presencia ante mi, dentro del apartamento me tomaba apurado pero con delicadeza 'debe ser mi imaginación' li es un sujeto rudo, serio y el hombre mas desconfiado y frió que jamás haya visto es muy extraño -a cualquier cosa que te diga será mejor que me sigas la corriente - su mirada iba seria pero tranquila, aunque se que esta muy preocupado   
  
-si-mi voz salio seguidamente de sus palabras mis ojos no quitaban la vista de su rostro cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en el auto, para mi agradable comodidad estaba en el asiento de atrás al menos no soportaría al idiota de rey pero no todo es oro gire mi mirada para ver como syaoran li se sentaba junto a mí .   
  
-es mejor darnos prisa-ordeno, lo mire con el seño levemente fruncido y antes de que el me mirara pose mi vista hacia el frente, la noche era fresca y hermosa cerré mis ojos sintiendo la brisa en mi rostro 'pase lo que pase todo saldrá bien'   
  
-tu crees que haya problemas ahora en el aeropuerto?-mi tranquilidad y pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la melodiosa voz de eriol..   
  
-al parecer no están revisando los vuelos hacia hongkong-sentía su voz alegre al escucharlo decir honkong 'debe de ser su lugar natal' mi vista miraba el espejo frente a el, el cual reflejaba su rostro muy ilusionado y feliz con solo pronunciar 'hongkong' mis ojos se fijaron en los de el y el me miro y me sonrió de una manera que me hizo suspirar ..   
  
-veo que estas muy feliz -mi mirada se giro a la de rey el cual venia sentado en el asiento delantero   
  
-mucho, tomoyo es la mujer de mi vida, y nuestra pequeña es lo mejor que nos a podido pasar, como estarán las cosas-mis ojos se abrieron enormemente 'era demasiado lindo para ser verdad' mi mirada se agacho mis lagrimas querían inundar mis ojos 'esta situación me recuerda a la de yukito .   
  
-pero apenas le hablaste-no quería seguir escuchando no podría aguantar mas tiempo . 'vaya otra ilusión mas que se destruye, pero talvez es lo mejor' mi sonrisa estaba quebrada, la verdad se que me atraía pero aunque solo es atracción me duele saber que es un hombre casado, un padre de familia .   
  
-es mejor que se callen ustedes dos, deben concentrarse -la voz de li era calmada pareciera como si supiera que eso me afecto . 'de nuevo me saca de problemas' lo mire atenta, su rostro se había girado hacia el lado de la ventana, el viento movía su lacio cabello castaño mi vista bajo a su cuello, un cuello fuerte y delgado, seguí bajando mi mirar hasta su pecho el cual a pesar de estar cubierto por un suéter los músculos fuertes y tensos se marcaban.. Mi vista bajo mas, el era delgado pero muy bien ejercitado, mis ojos se iban aventurando, bajando hasta..'oh dios mío' tanto lo que miraban mis ojos me habían sorprendido 'como se pone esos pantalones se le ve mas' hoe!! Mis pensamientos me torturaban, nunca me había fijado en esa parte de un hombre, pero ahora. Mis mejillas se colorearon muy poco pero no podía apartar mi vista 'maldita curiosidad'   
  
-sucede algo? -me vi observada por el, mis mejillas se colorearon mucho mas sus ojos cafés me miraban atentos a cualquier movimiento..   
  
-. no-susurre mientras miraba por la ventana sentía su vista tan penetrante sobre mi . 'es tan huyyy' hasta mis pensamientos eran unos traidores .   
  
**************************   
  
El lugar era muy limpio, el pasillo era decorado con una alfombra del mismo color que todo el departamento, con retratos en la paredes, la puerta principal se abrió..   
  
-malditos reporteros- el hombre camino por el pasillo -nakuru?? -la voz masculina se dejo oir por el oscuro lugar, trato de encender la luz- demonios!!! . nakuru??!!- grito dentro lo que parecía ser una oscura cocina   
  
-por aquí touya- una voz femenina y con tono seductor se escucho tras aquel hombre..   
  
-por que demo .-no termino su frase, cuando su mirada observaba atentamente a la mujer frente el, su cabello castaño/rojizo largo y lacio acariciaba esas piernas descubiertas, observo como la mujer frente a el se tocaba su cuerpo semidesnudo provocando que el abriera un poco la boca y desatara su corbata - na..naku..-su voz fue cortada nuevamente por aquella mujer la cual lo beso hambrientamente mientras tiraba de el hasta llegar a un sillón el hombre la tumbo salvaje y delicadamente en el amplio sofá mientras la besaba con devoción y ternura, las manos de la mujer se aventuraron a sus pantalones mientras el hombre separo sus labios para besar el cuello de la bella mujer .   
  
Rinnn.rinnn   
  
El teléfono se dejo escuchar por toda la sala, haciendo que el hombre recargara su quijada en el cuello de la ardiente mujer..   
  
-no contestes-la voz femenina le pidió con trabajo y desesperación   
  
-puede ser importante nakuru-le respondió touya acomodándose el pantalón..- bueno?-pregunto enojado por la interrupción-como dice??? Si, estaré a primera hora-su voz cambio de repente lo que preocupo a la mujer  
  
-que sucede touya??-interrogo nakuru acomodándose el sostén (^^uu) -touya???-se puso frente a el mirándolo con ternura y preocupación   
  
-mi padre nakuru.mi padre ...   
  
**************************   
  
Muajajajajaja   
  
Jejeje ^^uuu como han estado, espero que bien, pues aquí estoy con mi tercer capitulo de AMOR EXTRAÑO que bueno que les gusto, no esperaba que les gustara, pero que bueno que les gusto ^^ estoy muy feliz   
  
Ahora los agradecimientos, que espero que para el otro capitulo sean mas lectores ^^   
  
Isabel: si tu, la niña mas sonriente jajajajaja, eres igual de loca que yo o hasta mas, muchas gracias por soportarme y torturarme -_-. Pero si no me hubieras insistido, créeme que no lo subo pronto, jejejeje ^^ uu   
  
Yashi: están muy buenos tus fics de inuyasha, que por cierto me encanta, que bueno que te gusto y te parezca buenísima mi historia ^^ arigatou!!!   
  
Littleblackrose: que bueno que te pareció cool mi fic ^^ muchas gracias ...   
  
Ryoki-sama: NO SOY HENTAI , jajajajajjaa, bueno quizás un piquín, muajajajaaja. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios ( menos lo de hantai ¬¬, es broma) que bueno que te gusto mi fic^^ . Nos vemos en el MSN ^^.   
  
Joanangelical: muchas gracias muchachona, gracias por decirme que tengo "talento" pero no lo creo, -_-. Eres muy buena escritora ^^ saludos al pequeño ^^(no se el nombre del bebé)   
  
Pequeña saku: a quien no le hubiera gustado un besote como ese, muajajajaja. Pero bueno, sip, syaoran estuvo ardiente y lo va a estar ^^Que bueno que te gusto mi historia .   
  
Bluegirl88: que bueno que te agrado mi historia ^^ y claro que s se enamora de s. no te preocupes ^^. Gracias por tus comentarios!!!! 


	4. CAMINO DE PENSAMIENTOS Y UNA NUEVA ESPER...

"AMOR EXTRAÑO"   
  
CCS NO ME PERTENECE -_-, PERTENECE A CLAMP ..   
  
CAPITULO 4:   
  
" CAMINOS DE PENSAMIENTOS Y UNA NUEVA ESPERANZA"   
  
***************   
  
Miro los edificios, mi alrededor. 'maravilloso' esa es la palabra que esta en mi mente mientras mis ojos admiran la gran belleza de hongkong.   
  
'papá' . te quiero papá y siento, siento que estas bien, siento paz, no se como describir lo que siento que me hace sentir confortable, tal vez es este lugar, la brisa y esta tranquilidad que me brinda estar aquí, me da oportunidad a pensar .   
  
'no se porque me siento tan feliz pero tan vacía, siento que estas conmigo papá' nuevamente abro mis ojos y miro a eriol. siento que confundí mis sentimientos, 'el, el tiene un gran parecido con mi padre' tal vez sea eso mi atención se fijo en eriol porque el tiene esa dulzura que transmite mi padre, como pude ser tan tonta. En esos momentos que necesitaba la mirada, la dulzura de mi padre el estuvo transmitiendo lo que mi padre me transmitiría .   
  
'Me da gracia esta situación', cierro nuevamente mis ojos y la brisa asota mi rostro, siento que mis labios forman una sonrisa ' que refrescante se siente' .   
  
***   
  
Me sentía aburrido, totalmente aburrido, pero al girar mi mirar, la veo 'es tan hermosa.' Si que lo es .   
  
La miro atentamente y veo sus deliciosos y carnosos labios formar una bella e hipnotizante sonrisa, esos labios tan provocativos que ya tuve la oportunidad de besar, todavía siento el sabor de esa fruta virgen, esos labios que estoy seguro muchos no han podido probar .   
  
Pureza . que es la pureza? Para mi, para mi eres tu . solo tu mirar, solo tu produces sensaciones en mi que no puedo explicar, cualquiera diría que estoy loco ' talvez, pero loco por ti' si, esa es mi respuesta, solo loco por ti .   
  
Tu inocencia sensualidad y dulzura, tantas cosas son, que me asen babear. Sueños inundan mi mente y no se como evitarlos ...   
  
Miro tu piel tan clara y suave . si echo a volar mi imaginación me veo acariciándote, besándote, 'eso quiero hacer' besar todo tu cuerpo, mordisquear tu piel, besar ese cuello tan delicioso y llamativo   
  
Deseo . lo único que deseo es escuchar tu melodiosa voz pronunciar mi nombre. Deseo escuchar tus suspiros pero dirigidos a mi, escuchar tu voz pidiéndome que te haga mía .   
  
Hacerte mía? 'claro que lo deseo' has despertado unos grandes deseos en mi, y no quiero tener sexo contigo, esa palabra para mi su significado solo sirve para definir a un hombre y a una mujer, yo no quiero acostarme contigo, por así decirlo, yo quiero hacerte mía, hacerte el amor, deseo que yo sea ese hombre que te toque y te convierta en mujer .   
  
Desesperación . esa es la palabra que a llegado a mí vida, esa desesperación de no tenerte conmigo, a mí lado, besarte, tocarte, me llena de desesperación que no me mires con ojos llenos de amor con tus ojos tan hermosos y llenos de vida .   
  
Envidia . envidia, no hay persona no hay mortal que no tenga una partícula de envidia, yo, yo soy el menos indicado para decir que no envidio nada, claro que envidio, y mas envidio al que es mi mejor amigo, se que es una tontería, pero eriol es un hombre casado, con una familia y con una hija . esa razón es motivo de envidiar, saber que el tiene a alguien que se preocupe por el, un motivo por el cual vivir. Mi otro motivo por el cual envidiarlo, es que a captado la atención de sakura . 'demonios' esto, esto no es envidia.. Aunque se que ella a entendido que no lo puede amar, lo mira con una dulzura e inocencia . eso me mata y se que lo que siento no es envidia lo se .   
  
Celos . eso es, son los malditos celos que nunca creí sentir, siento unas ganas de hacer algo, lo que sea, pero no quiero sentir estos celos dentro de mi, no quiero ..   
  
Mírame!!! Mírame a mí, quiero que tus ojos solo me muestren cariño a mí, que tu . que tu me ames   
  
Amor . amor?? Esa, esa es una palabra que no podrán entender, esa es una palabra que me es imposible explicar, es una palabra que solo para poder comprender y para poder saber cual es su significado necesitan estar como yo, amor es una palabra que te arrastra a cometer locuras, te arrastra a pecar y no necesariamente pecados físicos, pecados en pensamiento, te hace tener celos, y se que un amor esta lleno de confianza, pero es imposible no tener celos, por lo menos yo no puedo ..   
  
Ya no puedo mas, que ago? Que es lo que tengo que hacer para poder quitármela de la mente, que tengo que hacer para no estar enamorado .   
  
Esa es otra petición entupida, me doy cuenta que te amo, si . yo syaoran li enamorado, pero el maldito orgullo, mi maldito orgullo no me dejara demostrar debilidad, debilidad lo que mas odio y tan solo con tener orgullo con tan solo tener el maldito orgullo me hace débil, me hace sentir débil ...  
  
Pero tu . tu no me podrás mirar de la manera que yo quiero, se que tu nunca te fijarías en mi, eres demasiado dulce y aunque aparentas una dureza, la cual comprendo enormemente, se que esa superficie dura que muestras ante mi, no existe, tu eres demasiado dulce, hermosa y demasiado perfecta para mi .   
  
Yo que adoro la perfección, debo admitir que tu lo eres de mas, que eres demasiado para tan poca cosa como yo .   
  
***   
  
Este camino a sido el camino mas largo de mi vida, el camino que me ah servido a reflexionar, a pensar, pensar en los pros y contras de mi situación .   
  
Que es lo que me espera?, que es lo que mi destino me depara, ahora se que el destino esta lleno de sorpresas y que es verdad que uno mismo escoge su propio destino .   
  
Ahora se que el SI YO HUBIERA no existe, me alegro no haber cometido locuras, se que uno debe afrontar su presente, afrontarlo, eso es lo que me queda, en ningún momento pensar negativamente, que uno debe afrontar todo con la mayor valentía posible, y recordar que hay un mañana, y que ese mañana lo podemos vivir mejor ...   
  
************************   
  
-Tranquilízate amor, debes tranquilizarte, todo saldrá bien .   
  
-no lo se, ya escuchaste lo que dijo el doctor .   
  
-eres imposible, si sakura estuviera aquí .   
  
-sakura . -el susurro había sido como una cuchillada   
  
-se que ella esta bien touya ..   
  
-en donde estas sakura - un nuevo susurro salio de sus labios secos por el frió.. -EN DONDE ESTAS!!!!- grito con unas lagrimas en los ojos, golpeando la pared del hospital   
  
-touya, tranquilízate ..- le suplico la mujer, abrazando el cuerpo delgado y alto del hombre, el cual se encontraba con la frente recargada en la pared   
  
- MALDICION!!!!- volvió a gritar golpeando nuevamente la pared   
  
-todo estará bien touya.. - le susurro la mujer abrasándolo nuevamente   
  
-MALDICION NAKURU!!! DEJAME SOLO, VETE, NO TE QUIERO VER, QUITATE DE MI VISTA, NO TE NECESITO Y NUNCA TE NESESITE, LARGATE AHORA MISMO!!!! DEJAME ESTAR TRANQUILO!!! YA NO TE SOPORTO .!!!   
  
-...- el grito contenido de furia, melancolía y preocupación había llegado al corazón de la bella mujer, lo cual provoco que su mirada se inundara de lagrimas .. -bueno, creo que esto es un hasta nunca touya, perdón por ser un simple estorbo .- los susurros se dejaron escuchar por todo el pasillo, las miradas se posaron sobre la mujer, la cual tomo su abrigo y camino muy despacio hacia el ascensor, miraron seguidamente al hombre, el cual se había sentado escondiendo la mirada entre sus manos .   
  
-joven kinomoto- el hombre de bata blanca, había tocado su hombro- quiero decirle que su padre ah salido de coma y, no me lo creerá pero, pide concientemente verlo. No espero dos veces, cuando se metió a la habitación .   
  
-papá . -susurro sentándose en una pequeña silla junto a los aparatos que marcaban el pulso del señor kinomoto..   
  
-Tou . touya . eres .. Tu? -su voz era débil, pero entendible   
  
-si padre, aquí estoy   
  
-sakura. sakura   
  
-sakura no esta padre, no hay rastro de ella-lo dijo muy tristemente, arrepentido de haberlo dicho   
  
-... lo se, pero . pero algo . algo me dice .. Que .. Sakura esta bien .   
  
-creo que será mejor dejar descansar a tu padre hijo, vamos .-pidió el hombre de bata, tomando del hombro al hijo mayor del señor kinomoto..   
  
-se mejorara doctor? -pregunto con un hilo de voz   
  
-pues-medito el hombre de anteojos transparentes, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación- hay una esperanza ..   
  
*******************************   
  
Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
como están? Espero que bien, por que yo si lo estoy (^^uu) Lo se, lo se, se que me van a reclamar que el capitulo es muy corto, la mayoría de mis adorables y queridísimos lectores, me lo reclaman, pero, es que me emociono y no puedo esperar a que lean mi fic, mínimo actualizo cada semana ^^ asi que, si los ago cortos, es por que mas proyectos merodean por mi mente muajajaja, poray me dieron la idea de poner un pequeño lemonsín . quiero preguntarles si les gustaría, lo tomare por mayoría de votos, oki? (jejeje) bueno, al parecer a muchos les a gustado este fic, y eso me alegra mucho( lagrimas de cocodrilo) pero bueno, espero su opinión, sobre si pondré un capitulo así, claro que será en un capitulo mas adelante .   
  
Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempesito y me mandan un review, y también a todos los que me escriben a mi correo ^^, muchas gracias a todas las chavinas, isabel, joan , etc. Son muchas chavinas que me han apoyado muchísimo, muchas gracias a todos (ya me emocione, jejejej -_-)   
  
Espero sus review, escríbanme a mi correo: ely_miranda_r@hotmail.com   
  
Besos a todos.   
  
Sakurely** 


	5. IMPULSOS

AMOR EXTRAÑO   
  
CSS NO ME PERTENECE ToT LOSE, PERO ALGUNDIA SERAN MIOS, MUAAJAJAJA. ES BROMA, TU, YO, ELLOS, NOSOTROS, USTEDES (^^UU) SABEMOS QUE CCS PERTENCE Y PERTENECERA A CLAMP -_-  
  
CAPITULO 5°  
  
IMPULSOS""   
  
***************************  
  
-Nakuru?? . Nakuru akisuki?  
  
-si . quien es usted?-respondió la mujer con los ojos un poco rojos e hinchados mirándo a un hombre frente a ella  
  
-no te acuerdas de mi Nakuru?  
  
-como se atreve a llamarme por mi nombre?  
  
-o vamos, en donde quedo la chica coqueta que conocí hace años, en donde quedo la mujer que prefirió a otro hombre en vez de mi- lo ultimo lo había dicho con algo de rencor y melancolía, lo que hizo que Nakuru abriera los ojos enormemente  
  
-kouji??-pregunto con voz sorprendida -no puedo creerlo, en verdad eres tu?- volvió a preguntar con un aire de felicidad, mirando al hombre frente a ella  
  
-si, ese soy yo-fingió una enorme sonrisa  
  
-pero mira, no has cambiado nada de nada-concluyo la mujer mientras observaba al hombre,-te dejaste crecer el cabello!!-grito mientras el hombre asentía -wao!! - al final lo abrazo muy fuerte  
  
-que sucede?-pregunto preocupado  
  
-nada-respondió seguidamente mientras trataba de que las lagrimas no salieran  
  
-te conozco demasiado Nakuru-insistió el hombre sentándose aun lado de la hermosa mujer-es por touya?-pregunto mientras Nakuru asentía-que te hizo?- insistió muy preocupado  
  
-supongo que terminamos-respondió en un aire de voz  
  
-supones?-pregunto observándola atentamente  
  
-no, mejor dicho, terminamos . -sus ojos se posaron al vació para después mirar a un hombre de unos 25 años, alto y piel clara, cabello azulado largo, atado en una coleta, un paliacate dándole un toque gracioso, una chaqueta y unos jeans 'tiene los mismos gustos que touya' -me gusta tu paliacate-dijo con una sonrisa mientras tocaba el paliacate, para sonrisa de el  
  
-a mí me gustas tu Nakuru-sonrió con mucha ternura mientras se acerco a la sorprendida Nakuru-me sigues gustando tu ..  
  
*********************  
  
-al fin!!! . hemos llegado-grito el hombre de anteojos mientras se estiraba  
  
-tengo tanta hambre-concluyo el rubio -no me quieres dar de comer sakura?- pregunto mirando a la castaña poner cara colerizada  
  
-ya deja de molestar rey-insistió eriol mientras caminaba con su maleta hacia la entrada de la enorme mansión  
  
-toma, ayúdame con esta maleta kinomoto-dijo el castaño con voz muy tranquila pasándole una maleta muy pequeña color blanca  
  
-seguro-la muchacha tomo la maleta mientras miraba al castaño muy atenta  
  
-ahora que sucede?-pregunto mirando a la muchacha de ojos verdes  
  
- . nada . -respondió con cara seria mientras caminaba en dirección a la de rey y eriol  
  
- .. -prefirió no hacer comentario, mientras tomaba las dos ultimas maletas .  
  
*****************  
  
La habitación era totalmente hermosa y con toque de ternura, a pesar del clima nublado la habitación estaba iluminada .  
  
Las paredes con un tono azul pastel, una cama con suficientes colchas color azul y detalles infantiles, una muñeca en el centro recargada en el cojín que estaba encima de las almohadas, repisas con juguetes, una mesita con cuatro sillitas con osos de peluches con sombreros y collares, un juego de te de porcelana muy limpio y hermoso .  
  
Los vidrios de la enorme ventana eran golpeados por unas pequeñas gotitas . el cielo a pesar de estar nublado reflejaba claridad .  
  
-ya esta lloviendo mami- una pequeña y dulce vos se escucho en toda la habitación  
  
-si cariño, ya esta lloviendo- una voz femenina y armoniosa respondió a la afirmación de la pequeña-listo!! Quedaste hermosa mi amor ^^- acomodo las dos trencitas al frente, puso de pie a la pequeña -eres tan bella, te pareces tanto a tu padre ^^-los ojos de la mujer reflejaban a una pequeña niña de ojos grises con unos pequeños y graciosos anteojos transparentes, su cabello corto y rizado color negro, un pequeño sombrerito azul con un listón blanco y un moño por detrás, su vestido azul de manguitas cortas y una cinta blanca formando un moño, unas pequeñas calcetas blancas y sus zapatitos negros ..  
  
-ADORABLE!!!!!!!!!!!- la mujer y la niña giraron la mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación - estas muy hermosa akane ^^   
  
-gracias tía mei  
  
-porque no bajas a jugar con spid  
  
-sip ^^- corrió hasta la cama tomando un pequeño peluche azul y de orejas puntiagudas-vamos spid- salio de la habitación con una gran sonrisa en los labios ..  
  
-debes estar feliz de que hoy llega eriol, verdad?  
  
-si ^^ - me alegra que ya estén de vuelta- respondió la mujer mientras se ponía de pie- no se porque lo hace, aquí tiene todo meiling- susurro mientras colocaba el hermoso peine en un pequeño tocador-no necesita nada, sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con eso  
  
-lo se tomoyo  
  
-entonces trata de darme las razones por las que arriesga su vida, por las que arriesga el pasar el resto de su vida en la carcel .  
  
-tomoyo, no te pongas así  
  
-pensé que casándonos y teniendo una hija cambiaria, y dejaría ese estupido trabajo  
  
-tranquilízate tomoyo, veras que sentara cabeza, ya lo veras  
  
-eso espero meiling . eso espero  
  
******************  
  
-al fin en casa (^)(^)  
  
-es muy hermosa  
  
-te gusta sakura?  
  
-si, me gusta mucho  
  
-y entonces si tu te caes, tendré que lavarte muy bien spid así que mejor ten mucho cuidado con ensuciarte o ya veras ~~-todos giraron su mirada hacía las escaleras, en donde bajaba una pequeña muy hermosa  
  
-y si se ensucia le tendremos que pegar  
  
-papá?  
  
-como estas amor!!- el hombre de anteojos corrió hacía las escaleras tomando en brazos a la nena- te portaste bien?  
  
-sip ^^-la niña beso la mejilla del hombre - quien es ella papi-segundos después señalo a la adolescente  
  
-mi nombre es sakura ^^  
  
-hola sakura ^^-la niña saludo con una gran sonrisa, mientras se bajaba de los brazos de su padre-quieres jugar en mi habitación?  
  
-pues .-miro a los tres hombres-si ^^  
  
-que bueno!!! Ven acompáñame- la tomo del brazo y la guio por las escaleras  
  
Se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera oscura de la cual salieron dos mujeres  
  
  
  
-buenos días-saludo sakura mientras sentía las miradas sobre ella  
  
-buenos días pequeña, quien eres tu?  
  
-bueno . yo  
  
-ella es sakura, estará con nosotros por un tiempo-hablo uno de los dos hombres - como estas amor   
  
-eriol!!!!- coloco los brazos alrededor del apuesto hombre- te extrañe tanto  
  
-y yo a ti, ven acompáñame tengo que explicarte algunas cosas amor- susurro mientras la mujer asentía-con permiso  
  
-syaoran pensé que solo venia eriol   
  
-hubo cambios meiling-diciendo esto camino hacia el frente abriendo una puerta e ingresando a la habitación  
  
************  
  
-que hace esa muchacha aquí  
  
-veras . cometimos el asalto y rey mato a su padre y .  
  
-dios santo eriol . como . como es posible ahora eres secuestrador y asesino ..  
  
-tranquilízate tomoyo   
  
-como demonios quieres que me tranquilice, tienes una hija que te necesita, tienes un empleo, no necesitas hacer eso eriol   
  
-tomoyo, no empecemos  
  
-como de que no empecemos eriol, no puedo vivir ni un minuto tranquila sabiendo que puedes estar en peligro, por que me haces esto eriol  
  
-tomoyo por favor comprende  
  
-que quieres que comprenda, eh dime que quieres que comprenda  
  
-tomoyo, por favor escúchame, te amo  
  
-yo también te amo eriol, y me preocupo por ti, prométeme que ya no lo harás, prométemelo eriol   
  
-no me hagas prometer eso tomoyo, es mi trabajo  
  
-no, ese no es tu trabajo, tu trabajo esta en las empresas, eriol por favor, salte de eso antes de que sea demasiado tarde  
  
-..  
  
-mírame- las suaves manos tomaron el rostro masculino   
  
-dime que al menos lo pensaras-acerco su rostro a el de el-dímelo  
  
-lo pensare tomoyo . lo pensare  
  
****************  
  
Al fin anocheció, y por mas que cierro los ojos e intento dormir, no puedo, tu imagen se me viene a la mente, doy vueltas y vueltas en mi cama, el frió inunda la habitación, me pongo a pensar que estas pensando tu en estos momentos, quizás estas dormida o quizás estas igual o hasta peor que yo .   
  
Escucho pasos en el pasillo 'demonios' me levanto cautelosamente y giro la perilla y te veo .   
  
Salgo con sumo cuidado de la habitación, tal vez te piensas escapar y eso no lo permitiré, bajas las escaleras y te diriges a la cocina, tal vez tengas pensado acecinarme, 'es muy capas'  
  
  
  
-que haces?- te detienes y me miras con coraje   
  
-me dio sed -tomas un vaso y te sirves agua, eres tan hermosa, miro embobado tus manos blancas y frágiles-no tienes a alguien mas a quien molestar- tu voz están melodiosa  
  
-te estoy molestando?- me acerco cautelosamente, como el tigre cuando caza a su presa- te molesta mi presencia?- tu mirada se acentúa y tu ceño se frunce levemente- te produzco miedo? - no se ni que demonios digo pero provoca que tu cara se enfade y se asuste, tu cuerpo queda recargado en el refri veo tu mano tambalearse tirando un poco de agua en el suelo  
  
-aléjate de mi li-mi cuerpo te acorrala mientras huelo tu perfume  
  
-no lo are- froto mi nariz en tu mejilla 'no temas sakura' acerco mis labios sedientos de ti, es un impulso, no puedo controlarme, este impulso de besarte me esta volviendo loco, aprieto tu cintura levemente, siento tu respiración agitarse, lo que me enloquece, por fin encuentro tus labios los cuales humedeces para mi, te miro fijamente y tu miras mi boca, miro tus labios medio abiertos, indicándome a tomarlos míos y así lo ago, poco a poco mis labios tocan los tuyos, succionándolos poco a poco, tu mano empuja mi pecho, tratando de alejarme de ti, pero se que tu deseas este beso, algo me dice que lo deseas, profundizo el beso, y lo ago mas desesperante, nuestras lenguas juegan en uno, estoy hambriento, hambriento de ti  
  
-por.fa ..vor-tratas de pronunciar, tu cuerpo se quiere negar pero tus sentidos y tus labios me piden que continué   
  
Aprieto tu cuerpo con el mió, buscando el mas acercamiento posible, el beso que comenzó lento y dulce ahora es salvaje y apasionado..  
  
De pronto sueltas el vaso de cristal, pero no es impedimento para detenerme, no te quiero soltar y no lo are..  
  
Tus manos estiran mi pijama, me aprietan ferozmente, indicándome que necesitas aire, pero no me detengo, mi desesperación me lleva a seguir disfrutando esos labios inocentes y dulces, siento tu pecho acelerado cerca del mió, mis impulsos se están enloqueciendo, y por estos mismos impulsos, coloco mis manos a tus caderas, arrastrándote a la mesa, que esta en la cocina, te recuesto de la cintura para arriba en la mesa, sin que mis labios te dejen de besar, coloco tus piernas a los costados de las mías, ya no puedo seguir, necesito separarme, pero no puedo hacerlo, y sigo el beso, lo sigo mas ferozmente   
  
-que sucede?, hay alguien aya abajo   
  
Siento la luz encenderse, lo que provoca que el beso se suavice   
  
-SYAORAN!!! Que esta pasando   
  
-meiling? . eriol? Rey?  
  
-no lo puedo creer   
  
Me separo de ti y te ayudo a enderezarte, tu mirada es confusa y tu respiración muy agitada   
  
-esto . yo  
  
-es mejor que yo me vaya- te miro 'maldición' tu rostro se veia asustado 'perdóname'  
  
-veo que tus impulsos no mejoran, no es cierto syaoran ...   
  
***********************   
  
Mujajajajajaja, soy mala, mala, perdónenme pero, asi es la vida, hubieran querido mas acción, yo quería mas acción, pero todavía no es tiempo de la acción, habrá muchos momentos asi, algunos llegaran mas lejos, y cuando menos vean sakura caerá en syao, por lo mientras, solo puedo hacer esto ^^   
  
Joanangelical:hola!!!^^ muchas gracias por seguir el curso del fic ^^. Y yo que pensé que ya había mejorado con la ortografía -_-. Pero bueno, muchas gracias por tu review, y porque touya se porto muy grosero, lo aremos sufrir, muajajajaj ^^. nos vemos!!!!   
  
Isabel: ¬¬ jejejeje que bueno que te sigue gustando mi historia ^^(snif, snif=) jejejeje, espero te guste este capitulo ^^ nos estamos contactando ^^   
  
Sakura 15: se que los ago muy corto, pero si los ago cortos es por que actualizo rapido ^^ muchas gracias por tu review^^ y quien quite un día de estos los ago mas largos jejeje ^^   
  
Kanna sagara: que bueno que te fascina mi historia, aunque creo que exageras ^^uu. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios ^^   
  
Aleirbagpotter: que bueno que te pareció el concepto de syao, ya que esa es la forma en que yo veo las cosas, y respecto al lemon será mas adelantito, y veré la forma en que no se vea agresivo, si no tierno y que se pueda leer ^^   
  
Bluegirl: que bueno que te gusto, y si, syaoran es el que habla la mayor parte^^ muchas gracias por tus comentarios ^^   
  
Yashi-mgi: claro que no me molesta, al contrario, me alegra que estés en cada capitulo ^^ (sonrisa ) espero te este gustando mi fic ^^ y tranquila, mas adelante sakura se enamorara de syao^^   
  
Littleblackrose: que bueno que te pareció cool, ^^ espero y te guste este capitulo ^^ muchas gracias por tu review^^   
  
Bueno, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de escribirme (lagrimas de cocodrilo) espero les guste este capitulo ^^   
  
Pueden escribirme a mi correo : ely_miranda_r@hotmail.com y también agregarme a su msn ^^ con gusto los resivo ^^ chao!!!!   
  
Sakurely** 


	6. ELECTRICIDAD

""""AMOR EXTRAÑO""""   
  
CCS NOOOOO MEEEE PERTENECEEE -_- SI, LO SE, LA VIDA ES MUY INJUSTA . CCS PERTENECE A CLAMP ;-;...   
  
CAPITULO 6°   
  
ELECTRICIDAD"""""   
  
************   
  
-con razón me decías que me alejara de la chica .   
  
-rey no quiero hablar de eso, creo que fui claro   
  
-crees que te puedes quedar con ella?   
  
-mira rey lo que yo haga no te incumbe, no se que me paso ya te lo dije, esa niña no me interesa   
  
-y esperas que te crea?   
  
-siguen discutiendo por lo de anoche?-la habitación se abrió de repente   
  
-no sabes que debes tocar antes de entrar   
  
-dejémonos de formalidades rey   
  
-aun así,- dijo retomando la pelea, ignorando al recién llegado, para mirar fijamente al hombre frente a el- esa chica será para mi syaoran-diciendo esto, el rubio salio del cuarto, azotando la puerta, cosa que provoco que el castaño profundizara el ceño   
  
-ni creas que tu explicación me convenció, sabes que te conozco y tu mirada te delata - el hombre que minutos antes había entrado, se giro quedando frente al escritorio, mirando con una ceja alzada al castaño   
  
-de que demonios hablas eriol- tomo un fólder y lo puso en el escritorio   
  
-o vamos syao, tu y yo sabemos que esa chica te gusta, estas enamorado   
  
-estas loco- bajo su mirada mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban poco a poco   
  
-ves   
  
-ok ok lo admito, estoy enamorado- respondió li mientras se recargaba al sillón y colocaba sus manos en su cara   
  
-ja!! Lo sabia   
  
-shhh, te pueden escuchar   
  
-porque no se lo dices   
  
-maldición eriol, mate a su padre, me odia, la he besado a la fuerza dos beses, como crees que me va aceptar..   
  
-un momento, la besaste dos veces?- su rostro se sorprendió un poco   
  
-en el departamento- caminó hacia las ventanas, recargándose en el muro   
  
-te desconozco syaoran li   
  
- ¬¬   
  
-además, tu no mataste a su padre   
  
-pero hubo gente herida y su padre esta muerto   
  
-eso no lo sabes con seguridad   
  
-pero   
  
-pero nada, syaoran, se que hicimos mal, pero no hubo muertos, no te culpes   
  
-no lo se eriol ... No lo se   
  
*******************   
  
-debería odiarlo, debería aborrecerlo, pero, pero no puedo, que ago?, que me sucede?- miles de preguntas corren por mi mente, y solo salen en un susurro, pero la respuesta no llega .   
  
Veo a lo lejos un árbol de cerezos 'es muy bello' la brisa es ligera y refrescante, me recuesto recargada al tronco, por un momento cierro los ojos, pero algo me hace abrirlos, siento que alguien me observa..   
  
Abro mis ojos, buscando a la persona que me mira, giro mi mirada, y nada, al momento de voltear, alzo mi mirada, hacia el segundo piso de la casa, en una gran ventana esta el, me mira profundamente lo que provoca un leve sonrojo 'espero que no me vea muy bien'   
  
Su mirada es tan penetrante, me intimida . lo miro, tratando de desafiar su mirada, pero me es imposible .   
  
Hay algo extraño en tu voz Algo quizá en tu mirar Es como bruma caliente, que roza mi mente, amor, que será..   
  
Con solo ver tus ojos, hace que sienta algo en mi, tu mirada me sonroja, y aunque intento desviar mi mirada, sigo puesta en ti, 'amor?' como puedo pensar en esa palabra, yo no puedo sentir amor por el, no puedo .   
  
Pero si no es eso, que es? .   
  
Cuando el me toca, cuando el me habla, cuando mis labios hacen contacto con los suyos, siento algo en mi pecho, tan relajante y caliente, no se si esto es amor, no quiero que eso sea, no quiero, pero mi corazón desea, te desea y me indica que lo diga, que diga que es esto, pero tengo miedo, tengo miedo saber que lo que siento es lo que estoy pensando .   
  
No no es un sueño lo se Es demasiado real Puedo sentir en mi alma la prueba mas firme de amor de verdad ..   
  
Esto que siento es muy fuerte, es algo que no puedo explicarme a mi misma, se que esto no es un sueño y aunque al principio trate de creer que lo era, ahora se que no lo es .   
  
Electricidad Cuando tu me miras Algo sobrenatural Una sensación que me fascina   
  
No puedo seguir mirándote, siento algo recorrer por mi piel, algo que nunca sentí y que desconozco, pero es una sensación que me ase suspirar, es una sensación confortante, una sensación que me fascina   
  
Electricidad Cuando tu respiras Algo que hace hervir mi piel Me hace desvariar y me domina   
  
Al contacto de tu piel, al sentir tu respiración cerca de mi, mis sentidos se pierden, no me puedo controlar, unos fuertes deseos me llenan, despiertas todos mis sentidos, los provocas, los controlas .   
  
Ya no se si es verdad o es que yo me lo invento Pero llega hasta a mi con total claridad..   
  
Me trato de tranquilizar, esta respuesta que mi corazón me dicta, es muy arriesgada y muy difícil de aceptar, siento que no es verdad, siento que yo misma me lo invento, pero mi corazón me lo aclara, me lo dice, me lo repite, con total insistencia..   
  
Pero si fuera que no Que me engañaste y caí, mejor morir en la arena Merece la pena arriesgarse por ti   
  
Siento que esto es un juego tuyo, para hacerme caer en ti, siento que solo soy tu diversión, que solo soy un deseo mas, se que esto es muy probable, pero, aunque esto sea tu juego, me arriesgare, no me importa caer en el, ahora ya no me importa nada, y si lo que siento, esto que siento es verdad, se que debo arriesgarlo todo, todo .   
  
No no es un sueño, lo se Es demasiado real Puedo sentir en mi alma la prueba mas firme de amor de verdad   
  
Electricidad Cuando tu me miras Algo sobrenatural Una sensación que me fascina   
  
Electricidad Cuando tu respiras Algo que hace hervir mi piel Me hace desvariar y me domina ...   
  
Todas estas sensaciones, solo me indican una cosa, una sola .   
  
Ahora se porque razón estoy aquí, ahora siento porque razón yo misma elegí este camino, siento que mi padre esta conmigo y que si mi madre estuviera en mi lugar, se dejaría llevar por el corazón, y mi corazón, mi corazón me dicta, que lo que siento por ti, es amor .-Amor . si esto es el amor, es un amor muy extraño   
  
***********  
  
La cocina era hermosa, las paredes color blancas y a pesar de la poca luz, la hacia ver muy confortable y elegante. Las repisas de madera refinada, y los accesorios de cocina se encontraban limpios, el piso brillante, pulido y limpio, dando un olor a naranja..   
  
-por lo que me cuentas, parece que li no cambia, cierto?- pregunto una voz femenina aguantándose la risa, mientras tomaba una taza de café y se recargaba en la alacena ...   
  
-pues no lose tomoyo, se veía muy extraño- respondió otra mujer en tono serio y extrañado, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas y le daba un sorbo a la taza de café   
  
-extraño?-la otra mujer alzó una ceja, miro atenta a la muchacha, observo sus ojos color miel los cuales tenían tono pensativo, su cabello largo negro lacio, caía sobre su espalda, sus labios estaban tratando de decir una palabra .   
  
-si, extraño -giro su mirada, para posarla en la mujer de largos cabellos rizados   
  
-como que extraño? No te entiendo   
  
-pues,   
  
-pues???   
  
-.   
  
-o vamos meiling, como extraño-miro a la morena, a la cual se el formaba una cara muy divertida..   
  
-enamorado .   
  
-enamorado? Jajaja . es un chiste, cierto?   
  
-no tomoyo, no es un chiste, mira, tu que eres tan observadora, fíjate como actúa syaoran frente a la chica y veras la cara de un hombre flechado por cupido   
  
-pues a esto le queda .. Ver para creer .-diciendo esto ambas mujeres salieron del lugar .   
  
*****************   
  
-joven touya, quiero decirle que la condición de su padre mejoro demasiado   
  
-si, ah mejorado   
  
-su padre es muy fuerte y con muchas ganas de vivir..   
  
-puedo pasar a verlo doctor?   
  
-claro ^^   
  
La habitación era un poco fría y oscura, las maquinas habían disminuido, dando a conocer que el estado del paciente había mejorado ..   
  
-papá? Estas despierto?   
  
-touya .. Hijo, toma asiento..   
  
-como has estado papá   
  
-muy bien, los doctores dicen que a mas tardar dentro de dos semanas me dan de alta   
  
-que bueno papá .   
  
-por cierto hijo, has venido solo desde Europa?   
  
-no, vengo con 'Nakuru!!!'-tan solo con recordar las palabras que había mencionado, sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos..   
  
-sucede algo touya?   
  
-si .. Digo, no padre. Eh venido con Nakuru   
  
-ah!! Nakuru, cuando piensas casarte hijo, Nakuru te ama, y eso de que solo vivan juntos pues no me parece..   
  
-papá, no quiero hablar de eso ahora, hay asuntos mejores que atender, como en donde esta sakura   
  
-sakura-el hombre de anteojos y mirada dulce, se entristeció ante el recuerdo de su hija..-ella esta bien touya, esta en buenas manos   
  
-sabes en donde esta?   
  
-no se en donde esta, pero créeme, que sakura en donde esta, descubrirá la felicidad que le falta..   
  
-hablas como si supieras de que se trata padre .   
  
-no se que es lo que sucede, pero aunque me duela, el destino de sakura, no era estar con nosotros   
  
*******************   
  
Al menos dame una oportunidad .   
  
-una oportunidad-la habitación era grande y al parecer lujosa, con muebles de hermosos detalles y cortes muy finos, el silencio rondo la habitación- porque me hiciste esto touya- un pequeño susurro se escucho, rompiendo el silencio-te di todo, deje todo por ti- una mujer se miraba en el espejo de pieza completa, el reflejo de una mujer muy hermosa, alta y delgada, su piel blanca, tenia puesto un vestido negro pegado corto, estraple, un collar muy delgado y brillante, sus ojos cafés claros, miraban cada detalle de si misma, se acomodo su cabello suelto, y suspiro..-tal vez, tu no eres para mi..-tomo su cartera del mismo color de su vestido..   
  
Unos pequeños golpes se escucharon en la puerta..   
  
-kouji, llegaste muy temprano..- abrió sus ojos de par en par..   
  
-así que, ya tienes a otro hombre contigo, no es cierto   
  
-touya..-miro al hombre, mientras sentía su corazón latir   
  
-ya tienes ahora con quien acostarte, Nakuru? Tan rápido me cambiaste-su voz daba a conocer dolor en cada una de las palabras   
  
-eres un entupido, que haces aquí-se había armado de valor, mientras trataba de empujarlo a la entrada   
  
-quien ocupa mi lugar, maldición Nakuru, eres mía, solo mía-tomo las manos de la mujer, la cual derramo unas pequeñas lagrimas   
  
-yo no soy tu juguete touya, no soy un juguete que botas y si se te antoja vuelves a recoger..   
  
-Nakuru, perdóname..-se arrodillo, ante la mujer abrazando su cintura   
  
-que haces touya..-miro sorprendida al hombre frente a ella..   
  
-vengo a pedirte perdón..   
  
-ponte de pie touya-ordeno la mujer mientras mas lagrimas salian de sus ojos   
  
-no queria decirte esas tonterías, fui un estupido   
  
-ponte de pie touya, no me hagas eso   
  
-quieres ser mi esposa nakuru, quieres casarte conmigo akisuki-metió su mano en su bolso, del cual saco una pequeña cajita- eh buscado el momento, mas adecuado, y creo que este es el momento   
  
-touya.. Dime nakuru-sonrió mientras veía ponerse a touya de pie el cual sonreía, coloco el anillo en su dedo..   
  
-te gusta?   
  
-es .. Es hermoso touya-dijo mirando el pequeño anillo de oro, con pequeños diamantes y un pequeño cristal rojo en el centro .   
  
-te amo nakuru-susurro, mientras cerraba la puerta del apartamento y miraba a nakuru con una mirada picara y con un toque de enorme ternura..-creo que dejamos una platica pendiente nakuru- tomo a la mujer por la cintura, la cual brinco hacia el, abrazando su cuerpo con sus piernas asiendo que su pequeño vestido se alzara, dejando ver su lencería (o_O), mientras besaba al hombre con devoción..   
  
.. .. . nakuru?, bueno, quería decirte que no podré invitarte el trago, tuve una salida urgente, pero te veré mañana, espero me contactes, te quiere kouji..-el teléfono había sonado, y al no ser contestado activo la contestadora   
  
-ese gusano?-susurro enojado touya mientras se acomodaba sobre la mujer, la cual besaba su cuello   
  
-no seas celoso touya- susurro, girando al hombre, quedando ella sobre el- te amo solo a ti- se inclino, besando al hombre, el cual se terminaba de desabrochar la camisa, sin dejar de besar a la mujer   
  
-te amo- termino el beso, mirando como nakuru se enderezaba, y bajaba su vestido, dejando ver su desnudo y buen busto -me gusta que hagas eso..- volvió a decir, mientras la mujer volvía a pegar su cuerpo ahora desnudo con el de el.   
  
**********************   
  
Hace calor!!!!!!! ^//^ mujajajaja, se que quedo corto -_-, pero les prometí actualizar, pronto, espero esta escenita, les haya gustado, aunque sea un poquin^^. No quería emocionarlos mucho, niños hentai (mira quien habla) jajajaja. Puse esta escenita, para saber si quieren este tipo de escenas o mas fuertes o menos @_@. Se que no soy buena para hacer este tipo de escenas, pero hago lo que puedo (a quien engaño, se de estas escenas pero no crear las mías) jajajajajaja. Me cacharon-_-   
  
Veo que les gusto el capitulo "impulsos" y eso que pensé que no les iba a gustar, con respecto a algunos detalles, kouji atormentara a touya, no todo será miel, no se preocupen ^^, y ocurrirá algo antes de tiempo muajaja y no es una boda ¬¬   
  
Bueno, me emocione (^^uu) jajajaja.   
  
Bien, ahora el agradecimiento por los reviews ^^ (es la parte que mas me gusta)   
  
Melissa: gracias por tus mil felicitaciones ^^ veo que todos quieren una escenita mas que esa, verdad? Jajajajaaja yo también( muajaja) pero bueno, que bien que te parezca padre ^^. Gracias!!!!!!!!!   
  
Aleirbagpotter: si soy una maldita !!! Muajajajajaja (^^uu) me gusta hacerlos sufrir, pero no es mi intención, es la culpa de mi cerebro ~~. Y no te preocupes, pronto el lemon llegara, mientras, tranquila.^^uu. Gracias!!!   
  
Isabel!!!!!: hola!!!! Quiero invitarte al concierto que voy a dar, jajajajajaa, voy a cantar, pero en la ducha, jajaja -_- . Bueno, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, sobre mi fic y sobre mi voz de ratoncita jajajajaja, espero te guste este capitulo ^^   
  
Bluegirl88: por ahora no se cuanto tiempo, pero no será por mucho, ya veré como es que sakura se desaparece, por lo mientras estará allí y créeme que su papá siente que sakura esta bien , no me preguntes como pero de que siente siente, jajajajaja^^   
  
Sakura 15: muchas gracias por tu aportación ^^. Trate en este capitulo de hacerlo pero no me nace, aun así, seguiré tratando ^^ lo prometo. Y sip. Que mal que los pillaron, quería acecinar a todos los que los vieron pero vendrán muchas escenas y mas profundas muajajajaj ^^   
  
Padilla: muajjaja, solo un poquito, créeme que no es por que quiera torturarlos, sino que es cuando mi cerebro dice 'stop' y le ago caso, aunque a veces le digo 'no me hables en ingles' jajajaja. ^^uuu estoy loca? Jejej solo un poquin, muajajaj. Gracias!!!   
  
Akisana: si que es intrigante, por que ni yo misma se que vendrá después jejejeje -_-uu. Y mira, ya sabes de mi jajajaja.^^uu. Gracias!!!   
  
Yashi-mgi: hola!!!! Muajajaj, que bueno que te gusta mi historia (llanto) muchas gracias por tu presencia en cata estreno de mis capítulos ^^uu y por fin, tus deseos se concedieron, sakura esta enamorada, totalmente de syao^^. Muchas gracias^^   
  
Joanangelical: te doy todas las gracias por motivarme ^^ muchas gracias joan^^ cuídate!!!   
  
Ahora saben porque mi historia se titula "AMOR EXTRAÑO" porque para sakura eso es, siente un gran amor, pero para ella ese amor es extraño, muy diferente a lo que era su teoría, pero bueno ^^   
  
Otra cosa mariposa, la canción se titula, electricidad, y la canta lucero (es cantante mexicana) y me pareció que va con la situación, en caso de que no les gusta como ago mezcla de acciones con canciones, díganmelo, para que ya no lo haga ^^   
  
Bien, al parecer esto .. Esto . esto .. Esto es todo amigos.. Jajajajaja (cálmate porqui) jajajajaja, bueno, es que veo mucho looney toons jajajaja   
  
Pero bueno. Muchas gracias por sus review ^^. Espero y les guste este capitulo ^^   
  
Escríbanme a: ely_miranda_r@hotmail.com^^   
  
Espero sus apreciados reviews ^^ besos y abrazos   
  
Sakurely*** 


	7. EL DEPORTE MAS FACIL LA TORPESA

"AMOR EXTRAÑO"  
  
CCS NO ME PERTENECE ( SNIF. SNIF.) QUE COMEN QUE ADIVINAN? ^^ PERTENECE A CLAMP..  
  
CAPITULO 7°  
  
EL DEPORTE MAS FACIL, LA TORPESA...  
  
****************************  
  
La mañana era nublada y fresca, la lluvia amenazaba con caer, más sin embargo pequeñas gotas salían de su escondite. Algunos rayos de sol transparentaban las nubes, dando una hermosa y refrescante claridad. La mansión era enorme, el jardín repleto de hermosas flores de todos colores, formas y olores. Los árboles de cerezo eran arrebatados de algunos de sus pétalos por la brisa que rondaba el lugar...  
  
-entiende hijo..-la voz de al parecer una mujer madura se escucho en una de las oficinas..  
  
-que quieres que entienda madre?......-la voz masculina grito histérica y seguidamente a la voz de la dama- por favor madre, no soy ningún tonto y no me dejare segar de la forma que ese hombre te segó a ti, la razón de quererme casar con su hija es para obtener completamente todos los vienes y sabes ..-pregunto con voz irónica- me alegro que estos asaltos a tus compañías hayan llegado, a ver si un día de estos decides creerme y te alejas de ese hombre..-coloco sus fuertes manos tomando su cabeza..-no se como dejaste que ese hombre entrara a nuestra vida, estoy arrepentido de todo lo que echo y el único culpable a todo esto, es el, no pudiste buscar a un hombre que te fuera sincero, tal vez, hasta lo hubiera apoyado, pero ya no madre, ya no será así, quítate la idea de la cabeza que te are caso, el día en que dejes a ese hombre, podré volver a confiar en ti, no me casare con esa puta que tiene ese hombre como hija, no invertiré los vienes que me heredó mi padre para que esa prostituta que estoy seguro ya se acostó con bastantes para poder tener dinero, el maldito dinero..-se dejo caer en el asiento de piel color negro-porque madre?, por que te casaste con ese tipejo..  
  
-no le faltes al respeto a su hija syaoran, ni a el, ni mucho menos a mi, en que te has convertido, hay rumores por todas partes de que eres el que encabeza la banda de asaltantes a nuestra compañía..-grito la mujer colerizada recargándose al escritorio  
  
-ja. ahora ya te importan los rumores? . . porque por lo visto no te importaron los que se dirigían hacia ese entupido que ahora tienes como marido.-se puso de pie, retomando la salida de la oficina-no se a que has venido madre, si has pensado quedarte esta semana, espero que no vuelvas a tocar el tema-respondió de espaldas a la mujer- y una cosa mas- dijo deteniéndose en la entrada, mirando a la mujer con mirada distante y melancólica- si quieres que te vuelva a tener respeto y admiración como hace años, aléjate de ese par de comadrejas, mira no te hecho la culpa a ti, se me es difícil hacerlo, pero el . el es el único que tiene la culpa.. el estupido hombre que dice ser mi padrastro, es el único que tiene la culpa del futuro y la deshonra que ha caído en el apellido li.'tal vez seré un ladrón madre, pero nunca caeré tan bajo como tu al caer en brazos de ese hombre'-su ultimo pensamiento y su ultima mirada se dirigieron a la mujer que se encontraba aguantando las lagrimas y trataba de no llorar y mirar a su hijo.  
  
*************************  
  
El vestido tocaba sus blancos tobillos, las sandalias de color verde pastel lucían hermosas en sus delicados pies, el vestido blanco, caía sencillamente sobre su cuerpo dejando lucir sus curvas y ese cuerpo que se encontraba en pleno desarrollo, pequeñas flores estaban tejidas en las orillas del sencillo vestido, su rostro adolescente y encantador, se encontraba serio y contento, la media coleta que sujetaba su corto cabello lucia muy linda, uno que otro mechón adornaba su rostro, resaltando sus ojos verdes, coquetos y brillantes...  
  
Azoto la puerta con furia y dureza, recargándose en ella misma, mientras cerraba sus ojos color ámbar, su cuerpo de músculos modestos y marcados, contextura delgada y alta, dando a conocer que era un hombre maduro, su pantalón de vestir en color negro lo hacia lucir sexi y encantador, la playera en manga larga desabotonada en los primeros botones, mientras que las mangas un poco enrolladas, haciéndolo lucir mas sexi aun . . . abrió sus ojos de golpe, topándose con unos ojos esmeralda...  
  
-'sexi'-sus pensamientos se habían cruzado en el mismo momento, al igual que su mirada, sakura sentía que se derretía ante esa mirada tan profunda y penetrante, en cambio el, sentía desfallecer por esos encantadores y preciosos ojos esmeralda. -este, hola-susurro con su voz roca y masculina  
  
-. ahm. digo, este. hola.-saludo tímidamente, tratando de que el no lo nótese..  
  
-como amaneciste?-nuevamente las palabras salieron al mismo tiempo con la misma torpeza, poniéndolos incómodos y como unos tontos.-pues yo bien-la coincidencia los atrapaba en una cómica y estresante situación.-yo iba a la cocina-como todo hombre, sin saber que excusa tomar camino hacia las escaleras.  
  
-si.-susurro dejando salir un tímido suspiro, mientras veía con mirada confusa al hombre, el cual caminaba muy torpemente, tropezándose con la alfombra, alcanzándose a detener con el barandal.-^^uu-suspiro viéndolo bajar rápidamente las escaleras, para poder dejar salir un tono rosado de sus mejillas..-cerro completamente la habitación que le habían asignado- hmm??- un extraño y pequeño sonido en forma interrogativa salio de sus labios, mientras caminaba a la oficina cercana a su aviación.-sucede algo malo?-susurro golpeando la puerta..  
  
-todo. todo esta bien, adelante-hablo la voz de forma entre cortada y seria.  
  
-bueno, no es nada importante.-comenzó a hablar sakura un poco dudosa, ya que no sabia quien era la persona dentro de la habitación  
  
-quien eres tu muchachita?-pregunto la mujer con cara extrañada y un poco dudosa.  
  
-yo. soy sakura. sakura kinomoto.-susurro sakura mientras con movimientos torpes y cohibidos se acercaba a la mujer frente a ella.  
  
-eres muy hermosa, vives aquí?-pregunto la mujer inspeccionando con la mirada a la muchacha, mientras una sonrisa de expresión amable se formaba en sus labios..-eres familiar de tomoyo?  
  
-prácticamente-hablo despacio mientras dudaba que decir  
  
-tía yeran!!!!-una voz ronca y femenina entro a la oficina, entro de un salto abrazando a la mujer de cabello negro, sakura miro a la mujer que minutos antes había entrado, su cuerpo delgado, sin muchos atributos pero bien formados, el short azul y corto dejaba ver sus lindas piernas, la blusa de tela al parecer suave y cómoda, se notaba que era una mujer soltera y muy juvenil..-sakura ^^-se jiro mirando a la adolescente-veo que ya conociste a la madre de syaoran ^^-dibujo una sonrisa amigable y coqueta- tía, ella es una gran amiga, creo que tendremos que cuidar a syao ^^-sonrió traviesamente mientras miraba a una sakura un poco sonrojada  
  
-que cosas dices meiling-susurro mirando el piso..  
  
-eres japonesa, cierto?-hablo la mujer mirando muy divertida a sakura  
  
-si.  
  
-ciento, que eh escuchado tu apellido, pero. en donde?-meiling, junto con sakura notaron hacia donde iba aquel pensamiento.  
  
-tía, es mejor que descanse, déjeme acompañarla a su alcoba ^^-se apresuro a decir meiing-nos vemos para la comida saku-susurro mei, mientras salía junto con yeran  
  
-mucho gusto sakura ^  
  
-igualmente ^^ 'vaya que es una mujer muy hermosa' penso sakura mirando por donde habían salido las dos mujeres' pero'.'es muy dulce y amable' su mirada se perdió en algún lugar, mirando la nada' ahora que recuerdo, li salio muy furioso de esta oficina. abra discutido con su madre?'  
  
-sakura!!!-la pequeña voz saco de sus meditaciones a la castaña, giro su mirada para posarla en una pequeña  
  
-te gusta mi vestido?-pregunto inocente, mientras extendía el pequeño vestido azul marino de terciopelo, con una cinta blanca sujetando su cintura, haciendo un gran moño atrás, las mallas blancas cubrían sus piernas, y sus pequeños zapatos negros hacían juego con su rizado y corto cabello, sus anteojos como siempre, hacían resaltar esos enormes ojos grises..-verdad que es hermoso?  
  
-si ^^ es muy bello-dijo sakura mientras sonreía abiertamente  
  
-akane!!!-la voz masculina y ronca se escucho por el pasillo  
  
-upss..-akane izo un pequeño  
  
-que pasa?  
  
-es que, estamos jugando a las escondidas con mi tío, pero se me había olvidado -'escondidas?'- sakura pensó lo peor  
  
-mi tío syaoran es muy amable, bueno, jeje ^^uu yo soy la que me tengo que esconder porque rompí un jarrón de mucho valor para el.-sakura mira a la niña mientras ella sonreía, su pervertida mente se limpio, tratando de no pensar cosas malas, miro la puerta la cual se abrió lentamente.  
  
-akane?-la voz masculina susurro- ja, te encontré mocosa, tu castigo será nada de DULCES ~~- dijo el hombre mientras entraba precipitadamente remarcando la palabra final.  
  
-hola tío.-susurro la pequeña detrás de una sonrojada sakura  
  
-sak..kino. digo. . akane ~~ sal ahora mismo la tía mei te habla ~~-hablo torpemente mientras miraba a la pequeña salir de su escondite saliendo así de la habitación..  
  
-kinomoto, quiero.  
  
-es..yo también me voy..-se apresuro a decir sakura, huyendo a la oportunidad de hablar con li..  
  
*************************  
  
Holas!!!!! ^^  
  
Aquí ando, como siempre, dándoles un poco de sazón, jejeje ^^. Quiero agradecer el apoyo que me han dado sobre mis tres fics, pero en especial a este (llanto) aunque se que con el final de amor extraño me querrán matar ahorcar, les daré algo que calmara esas ansias de matarme, (isa, espero que no aceptes mochada y sueltes toda la sopa ¬¬) bueno, aun así, el final vendrá como a unos 10 capítulos mas ^^.  
  
Ahora los agradecimientos por sus review ^^ y besos a los que leen mi historia ^^  
  
Yashi: que bueno que te gusto mi capitulo (ojos tipo tomoyo) ^^uu. Así que de vaca? ¬¬ y no me imbitas ~~. Jajaja bueno, que te diviertas mucho, y ojala te guste este capitulo ^^. Arigatou!!!  
  
Bluegirl88: que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, y ya veras la forma en que are que se descubran sus sentimientos ^^. Jejeje. Pronto lo sabrán ^^. Muajajaj. Arigatou!!!  
  
Akisana: espero que este capitulo también te parezca interesante ^^. Arigatou!!!  
  
Melissa higurashi: jajaja, que bueno que te gusto este syao ^^. Bien espero que te guste este capitulo ^^. Arigatou!!!  
  
Padilla: espero que no me haya demorado, pero no habia podido subirlo, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo ^^. Quien no quisiera tener una reconciliación asi, jajajaja. Muchas gracias!!!  
  
Isabel: la excusa es, que se me ocurrió de repente, una inspiración repentina, jajajaja. Ojala te guste este capitulo, ^^. Arigatou!!!  
  
Sakurita lee: muajajajaja soy mala muajajajajaja.. ^^uuu. Que bueno que te gusto el fic, y si te tiene en suspenso, esa era la polémica, muajajaja. Arigatou!!!!!  
  
Cecy: ^^uuuu. Gracias por los aplausos y las flores ^^uuu jjajajaja. Espero que conforme avanse la historia les siga gustando igual. Arigatou!!!  
  
Joshy-cz: jejejeje ^^uuu. Muchas gracias por su review, pero no golpees a liz ~~ a las mujeres se les respeta, si o no liz? Jajajaja, todas contra josh ~~ jajajajaja. Arigatou!!!.  
  
Sakura 15: jajajaja es el review mas largo ^^uuu jajaja, pero muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que te guste este capitulo ^^. Arigatou!!!  
  
Joanangelical: jejejej ^^uu pues si es vieja la son, pero quedaba con el capitulo,-_- muchas gracias por seguir mi feucha historia. Arigatou!!!  
  
Aleirbagpotter: claro que vendran mas escenas ^^. Me alegra que te guste mi fic. Arigatou!!!  
  
Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews ^^!!!!! Hasta el prox. Capitulo!!!  
  
Sakurely** 


	8. AMBICIONES

AMOR EXTRAÑO**  
  
CCS NOO ME PERTENECE, CREO QUE TODOS SABEMOS QUE NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO TOME "PRESTADOS" (SIN QUE LAS DUEÑAS SE DEN CUENTA) A LOS PERSONAJES DE CLAMP ^^  
  
CAPITULO 8°  
  
AMBICIONES**  
  
************************************  
  
-si tan solo supiera un secreto suyo......-la joven de mirada celeste recorría su mirada por su propio cuerpo mirándose frente al espejo, reflejando en su mirada la mujer que ya era, su piel blanca tostada resaltaba sus cabellos rojizos, los cuales llegaban a su cuello, su corte en capas resaltaba su fino rostro, sus labios delgados y bien definidos eran pintados de color rojo chocolate, su nariz era chica y finita la cual hacia lucir sus hermosos ojos azul celeste, su cuerpo delgado conjugaba perfectamente con sus pechos pequeños pero con linda forma. Sus piernas delgadas y alargadas eran empezadas por una minifalda color rosa pastel, las medias transparentes dejaban ver su perfecto bronceado. Golpeo suavemente el piso con una de sus finas zapatillas, mientras estiraba su falda y acomodaba una de sus gruesas y pequeñas pestañas- tiene que esconder algo papá –se giro mirando al hombre en el escritorio mientras se acercaba a el con paso lento y seductor.  
  
-sabes que odio que me llames papá celeste-respondió el hombre mientras se ponía de pie y recargaba sus manos en el escritorio  
  
-si no lo ago, nos descubrirán papá-respondió con un tono de voz excitante, su mirada azul reflejaba a un hombre de piel blanca pálida su cabello castaño y en un peinado alzado, lo hacia lucir muy joven, sus ojos cafés claros combinaban con su atuendo......  
  
-no hay nadie en todas las oficinas, además......-recalco con un tono de voz que ya era conocido para ella-quedamos que cuando estemos asolas me dirías por mi nombre  
  
-esta bien yoshiyuki terada-respondió en tono seductor mientras se acercaba al hombre-sabes que me da coraje saber que estas "casado" con esa mujer-respondió mientras ceñía un poco el ceño-pero bueno, si a si obtendremos todo me aguantare muñeco-susurro en su oído mientras introducía la punta de su lengua en su oido-el escritorio es muy cómodo, no crees?- susurro en su oído, mientras movía algunas cosas del escritorio......  
  
-disculpe sr. Terada su esposa esta en la linea-la voz tras la puerta de la oficina proboco un pequeño sobresalto a la pareja  
  
-gracias ashira-hablo el hombre con voz ronca mientras tomaba el telefono y trataba de calmar su pulso-como estas amor-susurro mientras miraba a su "hija" fruncir el ceño-en este momento estoy con mi pequeña akiria, esta muy entusiasmada con la idea de casarse con tu hijo, por no decirlo mio, sabes que adoro a ese muchacho-excuso con voz galente, mientras miraba a akiria jegar con los botones de su blusa, lo cual lo ponia nervioso-si estoy muy bien amor, en este mismo instante ia a acompañar a akiria a la casa, quiere ver a li-hablo lo ams calmado que podia, tratando de no mirar los pechos a su "hija" la cual disfrutaba ver al hombre mirarla con herbiente deceo-asi que li se niega?-hablo fuerte haciendo que akiria pusiera atención-pero akiria lo ama, ama con tanta devocion a li, me dule verla trizte, yo se que si almenos pasan unas horas juntos-trato de sonar lo mas entusiasmado para poder envolver, como siempre lo ahcia a la mujer del otro lado del telefono-ya veras que se hablandara, pero quiero que hagas de cuenta que no sabes absolutamente nada de nada-decia mientras osnria a la mujer frente a el-muy bien mi amada yeran te veo hoy en la noche, pasare por ti, ok?-hiso una leve pausa –quiero tomar un café a la luz de la luna contigo, sirve paso a traer a mi hijita-hablo con voz cinica que era muy logico que yeran no entenderia-muy bien amor, esta noche ire a la mancion, aver si tu hijo no me corre-hablo sonriente-te amo, besos-emito un beso por el telefono, para después colgar-de que te ries?  
  
-mua, mua, te amo yeran, jajajajajaja, esa vieja si que es estupida-hablo a carcajadas, mientras tomaba su bolso-vamonos, ya son las 5 de la tarde y no quiero encontrar a li dormido-hablo con seriedad desde la puerta de la oficina-vamonos, papá  
  
************************************  
  
-buenas tardes wein esta li?- la mujer que minutos antes habai estado muya menamente en la oficina, habia llegado a la mancion li, inspecciono con la mirada el interior de la casa, habia estado muco tiempo en ella, conocia cada rincón de esta, pero no la conocia tanto como la oficina de li  
  
-Si señorita terada, el esta....  
  
-en su oficina-susurro seductora mientras daba un paso al frente-no es necesario que le habise, quiero caerle de sorpresa-hablo mientras dejaba atrás al mayordomo, ya habia echo eso un billon de veces, siempre subia a la oficina de li, aque? Pues a seducirlo, intentaba seducirlo y el siempre caia, nunca habian llegado a la cama, pero ella le habia echo tantas cosas ali que literalmente conocia su cuerpo totalmente-hola syaoran-hablo con su tono de voz sensual, pagando sus labios uno con otro, haciendo que li mirara hipnotisado  
  
-para ti soy li akiria –respondio mirando nuevamente unos papeles  
  
-papeles importantes li?-pregunto remarcando su apellido, mientras caminada asu lado, recargandose en el haciento, inclinando su rostro a su cuello  
  
-nada que te incumba-respondio secamente mientras acomodaba tales hojas  
  
-asi que de mal humor ah?-pregunto interrogativa, mientras se inclinaba mas oliendo el perfume de li  
  
-que es lo que quieres akiria, ni pienses en recordarme de la boda por que no me casare con una puta como tu-hablo li con untando de ironia, creyendo que la haria sentir mal  
  
-jaja hay li, li,-hablo con sonrisa sarcastica, mientras guiaba su dedo en el abdomen de este-veo que no has cambiado nada-respondio mientras se incaba frente a el recargando sus brasos en las rodillas del joven, fijando su mirada en una parte especial del hombre frente a ella-definitivamente nada, nada-dijo mientras pasaba su lengua por sus propios labios, saboreando lo que tenia frente a sus ojos, subio su mirada, topandosela con la de li, el cual la miraba atento, siempre que akiria estaba en su oficina sus pensamientos se volvian morbosos y lo peor de todo es que creia ver a sakura en la misma posición, lo cual lo dejo quieto, con la sola idea de imaginar a sakura hacer los mismos movimientos que la joven "terada" le realisaba, lo exitaba de sobremanera-no se por que no prefieres llebarme a tu habitación y hacerme tuya de una buena vez li, sabes que espero sentir mas que tu lengua (o_O eso estoy escribiendo? O_o) sabes que me encantaria sentir lo que ha muchas ya le has dado y a mi no-hablaba mirandolo a los ojos, con mirada suplicante y ardiente, mientras sus labios hablaban con desesperación, sus piernas arodilladas se abrian inconcientemente y su mirada estaba puesta en el, sus amnso desabrochaban el cinturón de este el cual estaba perdido y atonito ante tal situación, lo que extraño a ella, ya que siempre que habia echo esto, el apuraba las cosas, mas no mas-sucede algo li?-pregunto deseosa, mientras bajaba con dificultad los pantalones de este, dejandolo en boxer -esto es delicioso- susurro mientras intentaba dejar completamente sin nada al castaño, no sin antes mirarlo cerrar sus ojos recargandose al respaldo del haciento  
  
-que esperas sakura, haslo ya-dijo de repente  
  
-sakura?-grito con cara sarcastica, separandose de el-sakura?-su voz era de un tono encaprichado y celoso-pues no se que puta sera esa-en el moemo de decir estas palabras solo pudo sentir un fuerte golpe en su rostro, haciendolo girar-como te atreves?-hablo indignada, mirando la mano marcarse en su rostro- oh dios mio, quedara morado!!!!-grito fuertemente, poniendose de pie enseguida, mientras l hacia el joven colocaba con furia sus pantalones  
  
-es mejor que te vayas akiria, no quiero que esto vuelva a ocurrir-habló con tono de orden  
  
-vine a ver a tu madre li, no me hire hasta no verla  
  
-no tienes otro pretesto?-interrogo mientras la empujaba a la salida  
  
-me las pagaras li, esto no se va a quedar asi, ya lo veras....  
  
**********************************  
  
Holas!!!!!!  
  
Si, ya lo se, muy cortito, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para hacer capitulos, haci que son unos para que me esperen, pero bueno. Este es tubo un poquito raro ^^uu espero les guste, prometo hacer un ss mas adelantito, quisa en el prox. capitulo  
  
Ahora los agradecimientos:  
  
::aleirbagpotter:: aquí tampoco hice escenas ss pero en el prox. Capitulo vendran escenas ss, espero te siga gustando esta historina ^^. Arigatou!!!!!!  
  
::padilla:: este esta mas cortin, pero tengo que hacer un examen extraordinario y pues prefiero hacerlos cortitos para actualizar rapido. Arigatou!!!!!  
  
::sakurita lee:: jejeje ^ ^uu tendre que comprarte uñas postisas. Saludos a tu hermana y primas, espero te guste este capitulo. Arigatou!!!! 


	9. PISANDO FUERTE

AMOR EXTRAÑO**  
  
LOS PRECIOSOS PERSONAJES DE CCS NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE PROPIEDAD DE LAS GENIALES CLAMP ^^^  
  
CAPITULO 9°  
  
PISANDO FUERTE**  
  
***************************  
  
-estas bien sakura?-la voz dulce y armoniosa se escucho detrás de la adolescente, la cual asintió sin siquiera regresar su mirada  
  
-solo que me siento extraña lejos de casa, pero, no quiero regresar  
  
-enserio?, pero por que? Debes extrañar a tu familia, a tus amigos, a tu padre, a tu mamá, ellos te han de extrañar mucho-la mujer de cabellos largos y ondulados se sentó junto a ella,  
  
-pues, a mi hermano nunca lo volví a ver, el se fue a vivir a Europa, no lo trate mucho, no nos llevamos bien-dijo en un suspiro mientras miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes a la mujer  
  
-pero y tus padres-pregunto mientras acariciaba su espalda  
  
-mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, y mi padre-se detuvo un poco mientras ponía su rostro entre sus rodillas flexionadas-mi padre, no se si esta vivo, creo que murió en el asalto-limpio sus lagrimas y dio un gran suspiro  
  
-lo la mentó, debes odiar a mi esposo, al pesado de rey-dijo con el seño fruncido- y a li, cierto?-sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas al escuchar el apellido  
  
-no, no los odio, debería, pero no-agacho su rostro con pena  
  
-mi esposo me comento que tu padre estaba en el hospital, creo que no a muerto-dijo con voz extrañada  
  
-de veras?-pregunto sakura con un aire de alivio-quisiera saber si esta bien,  
  
-yo investigare, lo prometo, pero, antes –dijo poniéndose de pie-disimula mas, eres una muchacha inteligente y muy hermosa, cualquier hombre te querrá consigo, no juegues con fuego, enamorarse de alguien maduro es muy diferente, muy diferente-diciendo esto sonrió y camino a paso lento, dejando a sakura muy pensativa  
  
*****************************  
  
-huyy, juro que me las pagaras syaoran, lo juro  
  
-señorita terada, aquí le tengo la bolsa con hielo-el hombre de avanzada edad, camino hasta el balcón,-desea algo mas?-pregunto mirando como la "señorita" colocaba la bolsa con hielo en su mejilla  
  
-no ...puedes retirarte-ordeno mientras miraba el jardín y antes de que el hombre saliera de la habitación-wein  
  
-dígame  
  
-quien es esa mocosa que esta en el jardín, platicando con la esposa de eriol-pregunto señalando a sakura  
  
-ha, sakura, una niña muy dulce por cierto  
  
-esa es sakura??-hablo con veneno en sus palabras,- esa es-contuvo la rabia, remarcando el nombre de la flor de cerezo-que hace aquí?-pregunto nuevamente sin dejar de mirar a sakura  
  
-es visita del joven eriol,-hablo despacio mientras miraba suspirar con coraje a la mujer  
  
-muchas gracias wein-dijo atropelladamente, mientras salía furiosa del balcón-dile a la señora yeran que mi padre no vendrá esta noche, por algo muy urgente, pero que mañana vendrá a verla-diciendo esto salio de la habitación azotando la puerta tras de si  
  
*******************  
  
La noche había caído en la ciudad, los faros alumbraban las calles de tomoeda,  
  
-Nakuru!!!!-la voz masculina grito, tratando de cruzar la carretera, hasta llegar a su objetivo-Nakuru, donde has estado?, en el hotel me dijeron que ya no estabas, y ya no me contactaste-hablo preocupado mientras miraba a la mujer sonreír  
  
-hice las pases con touya, puedes creer que nos vamos a casar!!!!-grito emocionada abrazando a su compañero-estoy tan feliz kouji  
  
-me alegro por ti-suspiro triste -pero que hay de mi?  
  
-kouji, olvídate de mi, yo no te merezco, prácticamente touya a sido mi marido, yo no soy pura para ti, además me voy a casar  
  
-Nakuru, tu siempre serás pura para mi, tuoya es el que no te merece, yo te amo, no te cases con el por favor, -hablo desesperado  
  
-kouji, el es el hombre de mi vida, encontraras a una mujer que te sepa valorar, alguien que valga la pena  
  
-no hay otra Nakuru-diciendo esto se desapareció entre la gente  
  
-kouji, kouji!!!  
  
****************************  
  
Miré el reloj marcaban las 11, todos en la casa se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones, y yo, aquí, pensando en ti, miles de suspiros salen de mis labios, aun no se como me enamore de un delincuente, y si que lo es...  
  
Tal vez por que su provocación es demasiada, sus besos maduros y deliciosos, aunque yo sea una adolescente, también se amar, no entiendo que me quiso decir tomoyo, aun así, seguiré mi corazón, así tenga que sacrificar el estar con mi familia..  
  
Me despoje de toda mi ropa, el vapor de la tina sale en abundancia, me encantan los baños calientes, me relajan y me ayudan a pensar, que es lo que me atrajo e ti, no lo se, ni me interesa, lo único que quiero es que tu te intereses por mi y no solo quieras obtener mi cuerpo, aunque, no me importa, si me deseas, aunque solo sea eso, me es suficiente,  
  
Sentí que fue el baño mas largo de mi vida, Salí y mire el reloj, las 12, media noche, no tengo sueño, tu me provocas insomnio... me puse una bata transparente, me mire en el espejo, que puedo ofrecerte, soy tan solo una adolescente, mis pechos, pequeños, a comparación de las mujeres que deseguro abras tenido y tienes alrededor de ti. Mire mis piernas, eran delgadas pero firmes, y como no, si los deportes son mi adoración, aun así, son piernas de una mocosa, ese pensamiento tendrás de mi, una mocosa que quieres llevar a la cama, solo eso, para que uso esto, solo quieres poseerme, ni te fijaras que lo traigo puesto.. mire dudosa la puerta, di un suspiro y Salí a paso lento, me detuve frente a tu puerta, la abrí cuidadosamente, pensé que tendría seguro, pero no, me escabullí silenciosamente, escuche agua caer en la regadera, me quise asomar, pero es mejor esperar, mire las pocas fotos que estaban en tu mueble, si que eran pocas, con dificultad pude ver quienes eran, tu habitación si que es oscura, escuche que la puerta se abrió, me espante y me recargue en la esquina, allí estabas tu, la luz del baño te alumbro, si que eres apuesto, me sentía babear, una sola toalla estaba rodeando tu cintura y con otra secabas tus castaños cabellos, apagaste la luz del baño y te sentaste en la cama de espaldas a mi, con paso silencioso camine hacia ti, tu espalda con músculos modestos. Me de tuve frente a ti, exactamente frente a la luna, y le doy gracias por que así te veo mejor, tus ojos chocolates me miraban sorprendidos, tu toalla se te cayo de las manos, no pude evitar sonreír y mucho menos dejar que el rubor se apoderara de mis mejillas. Aun estas en estado de shok, separe un poco, casi nada mis piernas, estire un poco la bata corta y transparente, que solo adornaba mi lencería, tu mirada se perdió por un momento en mi cuerpo, y repentinamente miraste mis ojos, será mi imaginación o estas avergonzado, te ves tan dulce-dame tus manos-susurre mientras tu me las dabas rápida y torpemente. Las coloque en mis caderas, bajo la bata-hazme tuya-susurre y tu me miraste sorprendido, tus labios se separaron, coloque mis piernas alrededor de tu cintura, sentándome sobre ti. Buscaste mis labios hambrientamente pero ya no eran como los otros besos, era más dulce y lento, aun así, delicioso..  
  
Todas mis compañeras habían cambiado, pero yo no, seguía siendo la misma niña, se que la adolescencia te cambia y mucho, y ahora lo se. Mezcla de pasión e ingenuidad, ahora cumplo los requisitos..  
  
Tu siempre tan fantástico, demostrándome que ya eres alguien experto, ya se que tengo mucho que aprender, que soy nueva en esto, pero quiero aprender contigo, quiero que me enseñes las cosas nuevas y que aprendas lo poco de mi, que sepas reír y me enseñes a amar..  
  
Quiero estar contigo en la intimidad, que solo la luna sea testigo de nuestras acciones al anochecer y que el sol, alumbre nuestros cuerpos al amanecer, sabes aprovecharte de mi? O soy yo la que caigo o me indujo en ti?. No lo se, no me interesa, solo quiero estar contigo, amarnos, y si solo juegas o quieres jugar conmigo, me ames esta noche, me ames aunque sea por esta vez, entrego mi cuerpo a ti sin condición, lo entrego por que siento amor y quiero demostrártelo no con inútiles palabras, con mi cuerpo que es marca de que te amo..  
  
El aire que nos falta, interrumpe nuestro beso, nos despegamos poco a poco, aun jalas mis labios, no los quieres soltar y ni yo quiero que los sueltes,  
  
-estoy soñando sakura? No quiero despertar- susurraste aun con los ojos cerrados, me llamaste por mi nombre,  
  
-abre los ojos y averígualo-susurre mientras miraba tus ojos chocolates, con un brillo extraño. Pero que me brindaba calor..  
  
La habitación en silencio esta, la pequeña brisa hace acto de presencia, refrescando este calor corporal, pero no es tan fuerte como para refrescar el calor de nuestras almas. No sabia que era lo que me pasa, y por que solo podía y puedo pensar en ti, pero ahora recalco que te amo...  
  
Son tan fuertes tus miradas, elegantes y estudiadas, aunque sea solo una adolescente, tratare de entrar en tu mente, pisando fuerte, compartiendo estas miradas, entre estas luces apagadas, empiezo a sentir quien realmente soy, a sentirme mas segura...  
  
Me acerco nuevamente y el beso hace acto de presencia, poco a poco te dejas caer en la cama, y me abrasas tan fuerte y delicadamente, me haces girar, quedando tú sobre mí, sintiendo más tu calor y tu protección.  
  
Es tan bonito todo esto, esta sensación que me provocas, estos deseos, tus caricias son tan pacíficas y sensuales, ahora, mi cuello es tu objetivo, lo besas poco a poco, saboreando y haciéndome gozar tus besos, me volteas sobre ti, acomodándonos completamente en la cama, me sientas en tu cintura y me miras, quitas la bata, y acaricias mi piel, dibujas el contorno de mi sostén y pantaleta...  
  
-quítame la toalla-me sonroje con solo oír tu susurro, mire tu cabello,- quítame esta toalla-señalaste tu cintura y sonreíste a mi inocencia, me sonroje al mirar a que parte te referías, poco a poco quite la toalla, aunque trataba de no mirar lo hacia, sentía un calor en mi piel y mas en mis mejillas y antes que la quitara completamente, giraste sobre mi, quitaste tu solo la toalla, y me sonroje con solo verla caer al piso  
  
Besaste mis labios, y acariciaste mi piel, relajándome y quitando toda tensión, tus caricias me embriagaban y hacían que olvidara la realidad, sentí tu lengua acariciarme, pero me provocaba mucha excitación, abrí mis ojos, tu rostro se encontraba a la altura de mis senos, mis mejillas se sonrojaron enormemente, aun así, poco a poco me deje llevar  
  
Entre caricias y caricias me olvide del tiempo, del día y la hora, ahora ya no soy una niña ni soy una mujer, el echo de que te siento dentro de mi, no me cambia, sigo siendo la misma adolécesete, una adolescente...  
  
-te amo!!-gritaste al mismo momento que yo, me sorprendí mucho, me amas, y yo te amo a ti, sentí una sensación en mi que me hizo gritar, y no busque palabras solo sentí, y sentí amor, al igual que tu.  
  
Te amo, te amo como nunca creí amar, el tiempo se detuvo unos minutos, caí sobre ti, tu piel sudada al igual que la mía, se mezclaron, somos y fuimos uno...  
  
********************  
  
o.O wao!!!  
  
Jajaja me inspire enormemente, jajajaja, espero que les haya gustado, no di mucha explicación a esta escena por que no es hentai :p jajajaja es solo un limoncito que se puso de metiche, de ahora en adelante sakura sufrirá mucho, pero no solo ella si no también syaoran ^^uuu  
  
Me extrañaron?!?!?!?! Espero que sipo, bueno no creo, pero extrañaron mi presencia en amor extraño, verdad ¬¬?  
  
Jajajaja, bueno, todavía esta semana tengo exámenes -_-, pero la que viene ya no, así que no me tardare, mi ultimo examen es el de lenguaje c, que es este jueves, y de allí, VIVA LA LIBERTAD!!!!!!!. Bueno solo de exámenes ;.; jajajaja que mas puedo pedir? Mmmm aparte de un deportivo, o de pasar con puros 10, o ^^uu jajajaja mejor me tranquilizo.  
  
Hayyyy!!!! Se me olvidaba, bueno, estaba pensando en aprovechar fanfiction como una sección, verán, se va a tratar de que ustedes mandaran sus reviews, pero en ellos me explicaran sus problemas, entienden? Bueno, si les interesa y quieren pedirme consejos en anonimato, aquí se puede, y con gusto tratare de ayudarlas, espero sus opiniones sobre lo que deseo hacer ^^.  
  
Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen mis historias un besote (k) muaasss.  
  
Naoko sakuma:: claro que tu opinión es de mi agrado!!!! Todas las opiniones son de mi agrado, aunque sea las que me recuerdan que soy mala en la ortografía ¬¬ jajaja. Y muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones!!!. Cuídate!!!! Arigatou ^^  
  
Yashirin:: jejeje me gusta mas yashirin muajaja '^^´ jeejej espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado muajajaja hentai todo aquel que lea esto jajajaja ^^. Arigatou!!!!!!!!  
  
Bluegirl88:: jeje, este estuvo mas o.O jajaja ni tanto, pero bueno, con respecto, es que terada, (el profesor) es amante de akira, solo que finge ser su padre para poder acabar con el apellido li, -_-uu. Así que hay que advertir a la family jajaja. Arigatou por tu review!!!!!  
  
Aleirbagpotter:: jejeje -_-uu trato de hacer lo mas que puedo ToT. Pero pronto lo lograre muajajajajaja ^^uuu.muchas gracias por tus infaltables reviews ¡!!!. Arigatou!!!!  
  
Chabi:: todas quieren matar a akira, pero tranquis, yo me encargo jajajajajaaj ^^ûu. Muchas gracias andre!!!!  
  
Padilla:: muchas gracias por tus comentarios!!!!. Aquí tienes mi capitulo, con la inesperada escena ss!!!! Espero te guste!!!. Arigatou.  
  
Sakurita lee:: jejeje ^^uu. Bueno, tratare de hacerlos mas largos, no quiero que mis adorables lectores estiren la pata jajajaja. Aquí tienes una escena ss, no se la esperaban así de rápido verdad o.O jajajaja. No la quise hacer mas fuerte por que no esta en categoría R. solo un poco de picante para que se enchilen la vida jajajajaja y también se endulcen por que tiene pedacitos tiernos ^^^. Arigatou!!!  
  
Sakura15:: jejeje ^^uu por lo mismo no puse tanta cosa en esta escena, lo que yo no quiero es que la lean con pensamiento morboso, si no como una escena en la que cuando alguien siente amor, es una manera de demostrarlo, aun que sakura fue la que dio el primer paso, UN VIVA PARA NOSOTRAS LAS MUJERES ¡!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VIVA!!!!!!!!! Jajajajajaa. Y no te preocupes por el review del capi. 7 muchas gracias por seguir mis historias!!!.Arigatou!!!!!  
  
Meiling_chan:: jejej espero te haya gustado este capitulo ^^!!!! Muchas gracias por tus review, me alegra sus opiniones. Espero esta escena recompense mi tardanza no acostumbrada!!!!. Cuídate!!!!!! Y lo de mi primo sigue en pie. Jajajajja  
  
Padilla:: jejejeje. me imagino que ya querías el capitulo, verdad? ^^uu. Mejor me apure por que sentía hasta aca sus miradas fulminantes ^^uu. Bueno y ely dijo: que se haga el capitulo 9° ^^uuu espero sea de tu agrado. Arigatou!!!!  
  
Bien espero que este capitulo les guste tanto como a los porno de mis primos calenturientos. Querían más emoción, pero nop, ellos que saben del amor si no le han dado un beso a un burro. Jajajajaja, que me vean los que les digo ^^uu. Bueno, no pierdan pista y hay nos vemos sobrinas!!!  
  
Sakurely, la tía gamborimba jajajaja  
  
Chaoss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. ¿QUE SABES TU?

AMOR EXTRAÑO _________________________________  
  
LOS PERSONAJES DE CCS NO ME PERTENECEN, SON, FUERON Y SERAN DE LAS MAGNIFICAS CLAMP!!...  
  
CAPITULO 10°  
  
¿QUE SABES TU?  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
-kouji?-la voz se escucho dudosa-se que estas allí, vamos contesta el teléfono, kouji, mira, quiero que nos veamos mañana, quisiera hablar contigo, eres un gran amigo y quiero pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi- se detuvo unos segundos y dio un gran suspiro-bueno, me tengo que ir, espero que me llames, ya sabes mi teléfono, hasta luego kouji.  
  
-te amo Nakuru-se escucho un susurro masculino cerca del teléfono, la luz se transparentaba por las cortinas lo cual lo molestaba, se puso de pie sujetándose del sillón, camino entre botellas de cerveza bacías, no sabia si llamarle o no, ya sabia lo que ella diría. Toda la noche se la había pasado bebiendo y siguió así hasta el amanecer. Se metió a la ducha, el silencio era parte del baño asta que abrió sus ojos-creo saber la forma en que me dejaras el campo libre touya-susurro tomando una que otro gota de agua-serás para mi Nakuru, solamente para mi...  
  
****************************  
  
Caímos rendidos y por lo que a mi concierna, termine satisfecho, pero la sed de amar, la sed de ti a aumentado, en el momento de subir al cielo y llegar al punto del clímax trate de abrir los ojos y mirarte, pero el placer era inmenso, no tiene ni tendrá comparación, me llevaste a la gloria y quedarme allí es mi deseo...  
  
La mañana es fría y nublada, no hay necesidad de abrir mis ojos para darme cuenta, pero el solo echo de saber que estas a mi lado, desnuda, mis sentidos se revierten y se hacen uno solo y solo puedo sentir un calor en todo mi cuerpo, que corre por mis venas... aun recuerdo y siento mi corazón como lo sentí al momento de verte frente a mi, tan sensual y hermosa, recuerdo perfectamente el movimiento de tus labios, el sonido de tu gloriosa voz al pedirme que te hiciera mía, lo que no sabias y sabes, es que no necesitabas darme tu cuerpo para que seas mía, si, se que soy un hipócrita, ya que siempre te imaginaba de una manera erótica y obscena , y, aunque ayer hice mis fantasías realidad, estoy satisfecho por el simple echo de decirte te amo y saber que sientes lo mismo por mi...  
  
Abro mis ojos, rompiendo el encanto del recuerdo, pero saltan de alegría y se llenan de gozo al verte en mi cama, cerca de mi, dormida, tan hermosa y natural, tan frágil y a la vez tan fuerte, tu cuerpo aun desvestido se acurruca en mi cuerpo y yo sonrió al ver tu cara hacer muecas, queriendo despertar, al fin abres los ojos, los tallas suavemente, a pesar de lo de anoche eres tan inocente, me siento un depravado, pero te amo, y eso lo vale todo, verdad?..  
  
-en don...-aun no terminas de decir palabras cuando te das cuenta que la sabana se ah deslizado ante tu suave piel, tus pecho firmes y puntiagudos por el frió están frente a mi, tardas en reaccionar y tapas con rapidez, me miras con cara de ¿what's?-yo...-te separas un poco de mi y voltas a otro lado, tus mejillas se colorean de un tono rosado  
  
-no debes tener pena-comienzo a decir, mientras me pongo de pie, miro de reojo que me miras y tu rostro se ilumina en un rojo intenso, disimulas ver otro lado, me rió un poco, como me encantas  
  
-de que te ríes-me volteo y tú abres los ojos y bajas la mirada, colocas un poco de cabellos detrás de tus rojas orejas  
  
-de que voy a tener a una mujer muy penosa-me miras un poco cohibida, me acerco a ti, como tigre cazando a su presa, me deslizo por la cama, hasta llegar a tu rostro el cual me mira automáticamente-por que tu serás mi mujer, cierto?-sonríes un poco atontada y yo succiono con mis labios tu pequeña nariz-eres perfecta-susurro en tu oído y tu sonríes de manera superior  
  
-nadie es perfecto  
  
-para mi tu lo eres-te recuesto en la cama besando tus carnosos y deliciosos labios, puedo sentir el calor fluir entre nosotros, pero tus movimientos son adoloridos, y eh de suponerlo, era tu primera vez  
  
-sucede algo?-preguntaste, incorporándote seguidamente a mi,  
  
-no, no sucede nada, solo que fue tu primera vez, y debes estar adolorida, cierto?-te mire negar pero yo te sonreí-no te duelen las piernitas?-te pregunte en un susurro y tu asentiste cohibidamente  
  
-supongo que no soy suficiente mujer, cierto?-sujetaste con fuerza la sabana alrededor de tus blancos y suaves pechos  
  
-nunca digas eso, eres la mujer que deseo para mi, no quiero agobiarte, no seria lo suficientemente hombre para lastimarte, entiendes?-sonreíste tímidamente y te dejaste besar...  
  
*******************************  
  
-buenos días eriol, y li?  
  
-supongo que aun en su habitación  
  
-el??, dormido a esta hora??  
  
-supongo que siempre hay una primera vez en el que el sueño nos vence, ah?- cuestiono sonriendo mientras extendía el periódico y dejaba el café en el comedor-sucede algo?  
  
-no... nada-sonrió el rubio mientras sonreía  
  
-rey... no estarás pensando en...-sonrió y afirmo en manera negativa hacia la actitud del ojiverde-hoy será un día desastroso  
  
************************  
  
Desanimada salgo, como siempre de mi habitación, fingiendo ante mi familia ser la soltera feliz, que quiere y desea mantenerse virgen de por vida, a mi nadie me va a negar que tienen secretos, todos los tenemos, y yo tengo los míos, pero, para que seguir pensando estas cosas 'hoy tampoco lo veré' que equivocado estaba mi pensamiento, frente a la puerta de mi primo, estaba el, me acerque un poco, guardando, como siempre un distancia-rey?- susurre su nombre, pero el no quitaba la vista de la habitación, su mano dudaba en abrir mas la puerta o dejarla entreabierta-rey... estas bien?- pregunte un poco cohibida ante el rubio frente a mí, el solo izo un movimiento brusco, alejándose del pasillo, la curiosidad ante todo lo que le daba curiosidad a el, era la mía, y de la misma magnitud, mire la habitación y no pude evitar sonrojarme y sorprenderme, 'por esto esta enojado rey? Por que mi primo se acostó con la niña?-seguí el mismo camino que el tomo, siempre había seguido de cera a rey, conozco sus gustos, lo que le agrada lo que le desagrada, su música, su ropa, sus perfumes y por si fuera poco, sus apuestas y vanidad por las mujeres, nunca falto alguna mujer en su cama, podía escuchar los gemidos por las noches y en algunas ocasiones por el día, yo solo podía tocarme, imaginando que con la chica que en estos momentos esta, era yo...  
  
Su silueta se reflejaba por las puertas que cerraban el balcón, me introduje ágilmente sin hacer ruido alguno, pero el, por su trabajo, escuchaba hasta la mas mínima caída de un alfiler  
  
-que quieres?-su voz tan varonil me sobresalto...  
  
-esto... yo...-aun no comenzaba a hablar, cuando sentí su pesada mirada, mirada que solo le ocasionaba syaoran-lo que viste no es razón para que te pongas a si, rey... deveri-tomo mi brazo, apretándolo fuertemente, hice una mueca de dolor, pero me aguante, por que lo hago?, ni yo misma lose...  
  
-no??... por favor li, sabes lo que es tener a tu fabuloso primo pisándole los talones a las chicas que quiero en mi lecho, sabes lo que es ser siempre el segundo, sabes lo que es perder a esa niña, esa niña que en estos momentos debería estar en mi alcoba, en mi cama, conmigo, en mis brazos, a mi lado, desnuda sobre mi...-sentía su aliento en mi, podía sentir el odio que sentía por syaoran, y lo desquitaba conmigo, y eso no es lo que me duele, lo que provoca que las lagrimas salgan en abundancia y empapen mis mejillas, es el saber que prefiere mil veces a esa niña que a mi...  
  
-tienes razón rey, que se yo de sus entupidos juegos, pero que sabes tu? Tu en realidad, tu eres el que no sabe nada de la vida ... que sabes tu lo que es estar enamorado? Que sabes tu lo que es vivir con una maldita ilusión? ...Lo que es sufrir por tu cariño, -cada palabra que decía, era acompañada por una lagrima, sentía como su mano soltaba poco a poco la mía, como su mirada era sorprendía al ritmo de mi reclamo-que sabes tu lo que es pasar la noche en vela, sintiendo pena por mi misma al pensar que soy la que comparte tu alcoba-me soltó completamente, lo mire con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que ya no querían salir, despacio y a espaldas abrí la puerta, baje mi mirada, y te mire por ultima vez-que sabes tu lo que es quererte y que tu no me quieras...  
  
-yo...  
  
********************************  
  
Al fin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero eh aquí mi capitulo, sufrí una de las enfermedades que todo escritor sufre: FALTA DE IDEAS E INSPIRACION!!!!!!!! No es lo que tenia planeado, pero para el segundo le pondré todo el sentimiento posible!!!!.  
  
Bien, ahora los agradecimientos:  
  
::Aleirbagpotter:: jajajaja, yo también espero que siga chida, ^^uu ojala te guste este capitulo ^^u muchas gracias por este y todos los reviews con tus gratos comentarios!! Arigatou.  
  
::Chasis:: jajajaja bueno. Me inspiré por... eto... bueno... jajajajaj ^//^. Allí la dejamos no?. Jajajaja bueno entrando de estas vacaciones tengo exámenes ToT no descanso de los malditos exámenes -_- pero bueno, ojala y te guste este capitulo!!! Nos vemos luego!!! Chaosito ^^.  
  
::Sakurita lee:: jejeje, ya compre un paquete de uñas postizas para cuando se las coman. Jejeje tratare de no tardarme con el otro capitulo!!! Muchas gracias!!! Bye.  
  
::Bluegirl88::muchas gracias por tu review!!!! Claro que sufrirán ss pero no mucho, ajajajaja. Ojala y te guste aunque sea un piquen este capitulo. Chao!!!!!!!!  
  
::Meiling_chan:: bueno no conté la experiencia pero el despertar lo contó el, espero te guste este capitulo, ^^ oki?. Muchas gracias meiling_chan!!! Hasta el prox. Capitulo. 


	11. No Se Tú

> **Amor Extraño...**  
  
**Capitulo 11°  
**  
**No Se Tú...**
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
Enredada entre las sabanas, controlando el frió de la oscura noche el cual es mi compañero...  
  
Mis amigas, mi familia... mi padre... Los extraño tanto, ver sus rostros sus sonrisas y sus voces. Sus abrazos, sus palabras, y su apoyo. Sus caricias y palabras de aliento, cosas que me hacías sentir única y feliz. Ahora tengo a alguien a quien amar. Al hombre al cual le entregue mi cuerpo, alma y corazón...  
  
Y en un parpadeo ciento el día soplarme con su fresco aliento. No acostumbraba a despertarme temprano, siempre a las carreras. Ahora eh cambiado mucho, me siento diferente y con ánimos de estar en un mañana...  
  
_6:30 a.m._  
  
Aun es temprano...miro el reloj y suelto un enorme suspiro. Abro las cortinas y la mañana sigue oscura, negándose a despedirse de su amante "el anochecer "  
  
Cierro mis ojos y siento tu aliento, tus labios y tu cuerpo. Tu mirada ardiente y tu tacto al momento de rozar mi piel...  
  
**_No se t  
  
Pero yo no dejo de pensar  
  
Ni un minuto me logro despojar  
  
De tus besos, tus abrazos  
  
De lo bien que la pasamos la otra vez_** _(creo que ya se me hizo costumbre poner música u "NO SE T" voz: Luís Miguel...)  
_  
Tomo una ducha caliente. Mis manos limpian mi cuerpo, pero siento que acarician su piel...  
  
La caída del agua, su voz y susurros...  
  
La mitad de la luna, su pupila que me mira y me desnuda...  
  
El jabón de crema...su sudor sobre su piel...  
  
El vapor de la ducha, nuestro calor corporal, emociones y sueños, anhelos y despertares...  
  
No se si tu pienses en mi, en aquella noche en que dormiste a mi lado, abrasándome el cuerpo, besando mis labios, mirando mis ojos...  
  
**_No se t  
  
Pero yo quisiera repetir  
  
El cansancio que me hiciste sentir  
  
Con la noche que me diste  
  
Y el momento que con besos construiste  
  
_**Ese mismo día juntos te alejaste de mi...a pasado una semana y no se de ti...  
  
Quisiera volver a sentirte a mi lado, conmigo, sin ocultarme, ni pensarlo dos veces, solo dejarme llevar como si fuera mi primera vez...  
  
-tardaras en volver syaoran?  
  
-no lo se, son cosas de...  
  
-no necesitas decirme...solo que no quiero que me dejes...  
  
-no te estoy dejando sakura, solo me iré por unos días a Londres... recuerda que te amo...  
  
Yo también te amo...sabrá cuanto?...  
  
......  
  
**_No se tu  
  
Pero yo te eh comenzado a extrañar  
  
En mi almohada no te dejo de pensar  
  
Con la gente, mis amigos, en las calles sin testigos  
  
_** Mire tus ojos verdes por ultima vez...me propuse no mirarte para no ver tus ojos tristes, mi pequeña, mi niña, mi mujer...  
  
Puedo escuchar hasta acá tu voz, tu risa que a escondidas escuchaba...  
  
En esta noche bohemia, esta noche en la que veo reír a los demás y yo solo puedo pensar en ti. El bar esta vació y me llena de regocijo saber que mi corazón no lo esta...  
  
Seré un capricho para ti? O solo es una estrategia tuya...  
  
Te amo sakura, y espero que este firme pensamiento llegue a ti...  
  
**_No se tu  
  
Pero yo te busco en cada amanecer  
  
Mis deseos no los puedo contener  
  
En las noches cuando duermo  
  
Si de insomnio yo me enfermo  
  
Me haces falta, mucha falta, no se tu_**... 
> 
> Llego a la habitación del hotel, miro a los demás ya dormidos, sin preocupaciones ni nada por lo cual sufrir, en cambio yo...  
  
Trato de dormir pero no puedo, prefiero quedarme despierto y mirar tu recuerdo, tratar de analizar al viento haber si encuentro tu voz en el...  
  
.....  
  
**_No se tu  
  
Pero yo te busco en cada amanecer  
  
Mis deseos no los puedo contener  
  
En las noches cuando duermo  
  
Si de insomnio yo me enfermo  
  
Me haces falta, mucha falta, no se tu...  
  
_**Me haces falta syaoran, mucha falta... no se tú...  
¨
> 
> ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨
> 
> -Ya deja de fantasear don Juan...  
  
-cállate...  
  
-buenas tardes syaoran, que nuevas noticias traes?  
  
-todo este asunto me esta desesperando señor yue...  
  
El hombre de espalda ancha y contextura delgada se gira para quedar frente a los tres hombres...  
  
-todos estamos desesperados... terada se va a refundir...y todos vamos a lograr que lo este...-su voz gruesa y fría, al igual que sus ojos azul sin vida...  
  
-no se por que tenemos que quedar como criminales...-el rubio que hasta el momento había guardado silencio, había tomado la palabra...  
  
-eres un entupido rey, están muy enojados por tu mal desempeño...-hablo de nuevo mirando furioso a rey....  
  
-no pensé que las armas en verdad estuvieran cargadas... nunca lo están...  
  
-terada ya esta metiendo las manos en el asunto, al igual que su hija...  
  
-corrección, su amante-syaoran miro sorprendido al hombre de largos cabellos plateados...  
  
Celeste ashiria kayrumi... Experta en armas y cabeza de una de las mas importantes líneas narcotraficantes en Japón...  
  
-Así que solamente se hace pasar por su hija...-susurro mirando la imagen del papel...  
  
-por que presiento que estamos a la mitad del ajedrez?  
  
-y no solo eso rey, gracias a los heridos, tienen mas datos sobre quienes podrían ser,  
  
-crees que sospechen que somos agentes...  
  
-no, pero si no andan con cuidado si...  
  
-esto se nos esta saliendo de las manos, mejor será ver que es lo que plantean y...  
  
-no, no me voy a rendir, no lo haré...  
  
-no te quieras hacer el valiente li...-la voz de rey era seca y seria...  
  
-otra cosa es que no quiero quedar como un cobarde...-lo ultimo que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en su mejilla el cual regreso...  
  
-ya cálmense... hay mejores cosas que hacer que se estén peleando como putos...- el ambiente se sintió pesado y callado... las miradas furiosas y llenas de rencor...  
  
-es hora de volver a Honk kong...-diciendo esto salieron de la ordenada habitación...
> 
> * * *
> 
> Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Muy corto?  
  
Amm, lo se, este si que esta demasiado corto, pero no quiero desesperarlas mas, así que aquí tiene la continuación...  
  
Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**_Yashi:_** lamento el accidente de los reviews y también haberme tardado tanto ToT. Este capitulo esta mas chafon a como los acostumbro hacer, pero tengo tantos problemitas que no tengo tiempo de retener ideas. Muchas gracias por tu review!  
  
**_Bluegirl88:_** que bueno que te gusto el Cáp. 10, espero y este también te guste . Veras, rey hablaba con meiling (ella es la que narraba desde su punto de vista), solo que el le dice li, y le decía lo enojado que estaba por que sakura no estaba con el y estaba con su primo (o sea syaoran). Pero tomoyo le dijo todo lo que sentía, lo que es igual a que ella esta enamorada de el. Espero que no te haya enredado más. Arigatou!!  
  
**_Juliasakura:_** jajaja bueno no puedo tan rápido pero lo intentare. Muchas gracias por tu review...  
  
**_Aleirbagpotter_**: bueno jajaja. Se me ocurrió que mei estuviera enamorada de el, pero el esta obsesionado con sakura, hagan changuitos que no intente hacer algo malo ¬¬. Gracias por tus reviews.  
  
**_Saku-chan_**:hola yashirita!!!. Oye muchas gracias por el consejo que la otra vez te pedí (espero te acuerdes). Y muchas gracias por leer mi historia!!!!  
  
**_Lisakura25_**:jaja creo que en lugar de mejorar voy empeorando --. Espero les guste este capitulo que le falto un poco de emoción, no crees?  
  
**_Tomoe himura_**: uu si la otra vez me tarde, ahora para este cachón. Jajaja pero no tengo mucho tiempo, pero ya viene las vacaciones!!!!!!!!!!!. Y ahí me pondré al corriente con unos merecidos capítulos...  
  
**_Pola:_** lamento el tamaño de mis Cáp.. Pero siempre ando metida en problemas, y ahora también, espero que el recibo del fon llegue barato, por que me metí en un gran problema!!!. Muchas gracias por tu review!!  
  
**_Chabi:_** jajajajaja. Eres una hentai!!!!!. Jajaja. Que bueno que te gusto andrei. Espero te guste este Cáp.!!!  
  
**_Rei:_** jajaja, lamento haberme tardado, pero aquí lo tienes nn jajaja, ojala y te guste!!!  
  
**_Meiling-chan_**: hola!!!!!!!!!!!, aquí tienes el Cáp.. Espero te guste tanto como a jeje bueno creo que nadie lo a leído, pero la verdad no me siento muy convencida...gracias por tus reviews.  
  
**_Hibarichan_**:jajajaja si!, no eres la única que quiere matar a ashiria, pero bueno --u. claro que me gusto tu reviews, todos me gustan y por sus reviews, trato de dar lo mejor en mis capítulos...  
  
Muchas gracias a todas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Besos!!!  
  
Les prometo un mejor Cáp.. Mas inspirado y mas largo...  
  
Cuídense: **_SaKuReLy..._**


	12. Media Luna

**Amor Extraño...**  
  
**Capitulo 12°**  
  
**Media Luna...**

****

* * *

-esto es un...  
  
-si sigues así de histérica llamaras la atención de todos......  
  
La joven iba haciendo ademanes a cada silaba de cada palabra pronunciada por ella...  
  
-ya estoy hasta la madre Yoshiyuki...-tomo el cuello del hombre sentado frente al volante, besándolo así con devoción y firmeza-hagamos el amor aquí...para el carro...  
  
-ce...ahh...celeste por favor tranquilízate...  
  
-no!...frena el maldito carro Yoshiyuki...-metió el pie en el freno asiendo así que el auto se detuviera....-bésame ya, hazlo!...-y cuando el se había decidido ya de hacerlo una madura voz se escucho tras ellos...  
  
-mi amor!!! Yoshi!!-la mujer de fino porte hablo con enorme dulzura haciendo que la chica dentro del auto gritara eufórica-estas bien Akiria?  
  
-no...no me siento nada bien...su queridísimo hijo ya se anduvo revolcando con esa puta que tiene como invitada en su casa-terada suspiro mientras salía del auto al igual que Akiria la cual empezó a llorar  
  
-calma hija calma...  
  
-no papá...ya estoy harta de andarle rogando a Syaoran ya no puedo mas...hagrrrr- grito de nuevo golpeando el coche  
  
-tenemos que hacer algo mi amor... no soporto ver a mi hija así...- Yelan asintió preocupada...  
  
-el congreso lo arreglara...-habló firmemente mientras captaba la mirada tanto de Terada como de Akiria- si mi hijo no quiere entender mis razones sus obligaciones como el dueño de la compañía de su padre lo expondrán a ocupar el puesto ahora mismo...-terada abrazo a su "esposa" girándola de espaldas a su "hija" la cual sonrió felizmente recargándose al cofre del auto tratando de no reír a carcajadas... 

-----------

-vamos te invito a cenar...  
  
-no puedo entiende, tengo que regresar al departamento, Touya no tarda en llegar y me Salí desde la mañana además que...  
  
-por favor si?...-Nakuru acomodo su larga y lacia cabellera hacia atrás asintiendo dudosa-gracias Nakuru...  
  
-que desean ordenar?-dijo el joven de traje negro extendiendo un par de tarjetas sobre la mesa...  
  
-yo solo un café por favor...-sugirió la joven mientras miraba por la ventana...  
  
-entonces dos cafés con el postre de la casa...oh vamos Nakuru platiquemos...- la chica suspiro y sonrió...-y que como has estado?  
  
-muy bien y tan feliz...ven...-coloco sus manos sobre la mesa espontáneamente...  
  
-te sientes bien?...  
  
-un...un poco mareada es todo...  
  
-segura?-pregunto mientras el joven que les había atendido coloco los cafés y el postre sobre la mesa...  
  
-gracias...si segura...que horas son?-pregunto bebiendo un poco del café...  
  
-las 11:00...ya es tarde...que andabas haciendo sola?  
  
-fui a ver unas cosas, pero no encontré nada...todas las tiendas cerradas...después pase a una tienda de perfumes...  
  
-con razón hueles a hombre...jajaja  
  
-jajaja lo que pasa es que un pequeño me echo perfume -- pero bueno...  
  
-vamos te llevo al departamento...-dijo el joven de ojos negros mientras ponía un billete sobre una hoja...  
  
-preferiría irme sola...  
  
-no! Eso nunca...vamos te llevo en mi auto...  
  
-esta bien...

-------------

La noche había llegado, la luna alumbraba cualquier lugar oscuro dándole una tonalidad de misterio y belleza...Aquel vestido lila se movía con la suave brisa nocturna...y aquellos ojos verdes contemplaban la media luna...Sola en aquella enorme mansión...Sonrío con esos bellos labios rosas, dio un enorme respiro y se adentro a su "nuevo" hogar...  
  
-ni pienses que obtendrás la fortuna de mi hijo ramera...-tan solo cerro las puertas del balcón cuando una voz se hizo presente y para su mala suerte con un tono no muy amigable...  
  
-que le sucede señora...  
  
-Syaoran se casara muy pronto conmigo, así que vete haciéndote de la idea que tus estupidos juegos para retener a mi hombre van a funcionar, por que así te acuestes con el no lo tendrás, el es un hombre comprometido...preferiría que salieras de su vida...y nada mejor que yéndote de esta casa ahora...-los ojos de sakura se abrieron a toda su expresión...  
  
-yo amo a su Syaoran y el me ama a mí...-las lagrimas bajaban lentamente por sus blancas mejillas...No sabía si sentir pánico o dolor...  
  
-hay pequeña...no hay duda que eres una ingenua, una ingenua muy lista al quererte trepar a el, pero no...Syaoran a traído a muchas como tu aunque esta vez llego al colmo, traer a una niña tan "inocente"... todas se trepan a el por su dinero, queriéndose quedar embarazadas para retenerlo, y veo que tu lo conseguiste  
  
-de que habla?...  
  
-oh vamos, no te quieras hacer la inocente...pero sabes...el no es tonto...- sonrió triunfadora-ni tonto lo aras...-tomó a sakura del brazo jalándola asía la entrada de la casa...  
  
-no me iré syaoran me ama...el si me ama...  
  
-no...el no te ama...ni lo ara...  
  
-adonde me llevan...suéltenme!!!...-el hombre de gran estatura la tomo de la cintura sacándola así de la mansión...  
  
-hasta nunca sakurita...se de alguien que te tendrá en donde debes de estar...- susurro colocando el trapo en su nariz...causando que perdiera el conocimiento...  
  
-estas segura que es lo que debemos de hacer?...Yeran dijo que hablaría con ella y...  
  
-vamos "pap"-susurro mordiendo su oreja-... jajaja llévatela de aquí...mas no la pierdas...de algo puede servir...además...tu "mujercita" esta aquí en visita alargada...y...tu casa esta sola...puedes hacer lo que quieras...  
  
-y si Yeran decide darme una de sus "agradables" visitas?  
  
-es verdad...la estupida de esa vieja...es tan mamona...  
  
-aunque hay un lugar en donde puede estar...  
  
-bien...no me importa que aras con ella. Solo llévatela,

-----------

-te veo luego Nakuru?...  
  
-seguro, adiós...-y con una enorme sonrisa se despidió del chico, entrando así a su departamento...  
  
-quien era el?...  
  
-touya!! Mi amor...  
  
-por que llegas tan tarde?-pregunto tratando de ocultar sus celos o mas bien su horrible carácter...  
  
-oh vamos touya todas las tiendas están cerradas y...  
  
-son las 11:30 como no van a estar cerradas...pero claro...vas con tu amantes a ver las tiendas después de hacer tus pendejadas...-grito eufórico mientras retiraba de su lado a Nakuru...  
  
-de que estas hablando touya...es Kouji mi amigo...  
  
-tu amante...crees que soy estupido o que?...  
  
-Touya entiende...  
  
-No hay nada que entender Nakuru...mejor te dejo sola...  
  
-Touya!!... Touya...!!!

-----------

_hola!!!!!!!!! Mis queridísimas lectoras nn bueno...veran...no es muy bueno este cap. Pero prometo actualisar prontito!!  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡por fin!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Vacaciones!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Los invito a acapulquito que el clima esta riquísimo para estar en la playa... juas!!!!!!  
  
Bueno... que es lo que le dio a entender la P123 de akiria a nuestra sakura...acaso que ella esta??????  
  
Y que le vamos a hacer a los celos... -- hay touya touya agradece que Nakuru esta soportando tu tonto carácter...  
  
Sakura en manos de terada??? Espero que no le haga nada ¬¬ por su bien...  
  
Y syao? Que dira a todo esto?  
  
Que pasa con el apellido li?  
  
Bueno espero que en el prox. Cap. Veamos todas estas interrogantes... juas!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bien ahora los agradecimientos...  
_  
**Aleirbagpotter::** _jajaja bueno syao no es un ladrón...y por que? Eso lo explicare muy pronto jajaja...y si! Ya era hora que actualizara pero la presión!! La presión!!! Jajaja y tu cuentame lo que sea...soy toda oidos!!!... jajaja mas bien ojos..._  
  
**Yashikin:** _jajaja yashi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Como tas!!!! Jajaja gracias por querer mi fic te Quero mucho!! Snif snif... bueno pero hay que ver los problemas siempre con la frente en alto no?_ _Jajaja...espero que ati ya se te hayan solucionado... y con respecto a este cap...espero que te guste..._  
  
**Linda Sakurita**:_jaja hola!!! Bueno mis cap. Con cortos, pero tratare de que ya no sean!!!..._  
  
**Pola::** _hoe!!! me alegra saber que les gusta mi forma de escribir, ojala y te guste este cap... nn_  
  
**Mei-chan::**_hola!!! Meling... la linda mei!! Como tas? Jajaja bueno la conversación ya habia acabado, solo falta que penso rey de todo? Que siente... un sorpresa en eso ¬¬ ni yo se!! Jajaja. Bueno y syao se fue de carrera esa misma mañana...ahora solo queda ver como reacciona al buscar a saku!!!!!  
  
Hormany: hola!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bueno que bueno que te gusto mi fic... te invito a que leas todos los siguientes cap!!!! Muchas gracias por tu opinión y si habeces cuando ya lo leo al ser publicado jajaja ni yo misma me entiendo!!! Juas!!!  
  
Bueno mis amigueishon!! Cuidense!!! Mucho y recuerden...  
  
"disfruten la vida" "todo con moderacion!!!"  
  
Sakurely..._


	13. No Es Mas Que Un Reflejo De Mi Pensamien...

**Amor Extraño...**

**Capitulo 13°  
  
No Es Mas Que Un Reflejo De Mi Pensamiento...**

* * *

-sakura?...si encontré la tela o...sakura donde estas?...-Tomoyo entro a cada recamara buscando así a la tan nombrada chica...-wein?...wein donde estas?...-bajo a la habitación del mayordomo o mas bien amo de llaves...- Wein!!!-grito asustada al ver tal imagen...-oh dios mió... wein!!...-sus ojos ya no parpadeaban y su pulso no marcaba ritmo...-esta...muerto...-susurro horrorizada mientras buscaba algo o mejor dicho a alguien escondido...pero no...solo sangre en la loseta...No lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió al teléfono...  
  
Pero antes de marcar...  
  
-Tomoyo...ya estamos en casa...-el grito de una voz muy conocida para ella se escucho en la sala de estar...  
  
Su mirada aun tenía el pequeño trauma y el dolor de ver tal muerte...y aunque trato de gritar, su voz simplemente no salía fuera de su boca...  
  
-Mei...Meiling...!!!-grito por fin...poniéndose de pie al acordarse de que ella no venia sola...Salio casi en pánico aunque trataba de guardar un poco de serenidad al sentir que espantaría a su hija...  
  
-Tomoyo...que sucede?...-pregunto la chica de hermosos ojos canela...acercándose así a la mujer que ahora estaba mas pálida...  
  
Tomoyo se acercó tambaleándose asía ella...El doctor le había dicho que sufre mucho de la presión...y que lo mas recomendable era que tomara las cosas con la mayor calma posible...Pero ver un muerto? Como reacciona el organismo?...Sus brazos se tambaleaban y las lagrimas salieron lo mas pausadamente...  
  
-Tomoyo que es lo que te pasa?...  
  
-Wein...  
  
-que tiene...esta malo? Que pasa? que hizo...Tomoyo por favor dime...  
  
-esta muerto Meiling...lo mataron...-y así con solo pronunciar las primeras palabras las lagrimas salieron mas abundantemente...La chica que minutos antes tenia curiosidad de saber que era lo que sucedía...ahora estaba arrepentida...Wein siempre fue una persona importante en la vida de los Li...una persona amable sin malicia...su segundo padre... Corrió hacia la cocina la cual minutos antes fue testigo de un horrible y fácil asesinato...  
  
-Wein!!!!...  
  
**------------**  
  
-'Como describir la maravilla de la naturaleza...'-eran los pensamientos de syaoran...el cual miraba las nubes por la vitrina...' ja! Ahora soy un romántico?'- que acaso los hombres no saben que el estar enamorado te vuelve cursi y romántico?...  
  
-falta mucho para llegar?...-el hombre de porte elegante y pasible preguntó desesperado captando la atención de syaoran...  
  
-no...15 min. Mas o menos...-Eriol volteo la mirada hacia el final del pasillo del avión...-has estado muy tenso o mas bien muy inquieto en todo el camino...que pasa?...  
  
-algo no anda bien syaoran...presiento que nos encontraremos con muchas sorpresas en cuanto lleguemos...  
  
**-----------**  
  
-kouji!!...que haces aquí?-los ojos llorosos de Nakuru estaban mas que rojos e hinchados...estaban tristes y dolidos...  
  
-que te paso?!!-pregunto el chico de melena un poco larga...  
  
-nada...es mejor que te vayas...-susurro mientras se tallaba un poco los ojos...  
  
-no...no me iré...déjame pasar...-contesto en forma un poco fuerte...- Nakuru...debes dejar a ese hombre...el solamente te esta haciendo daño...tal vez ni siquiera te ama...-Nakuru lo miro triste y enojada...  
  
-el si me ama Kouji...si me ama...-susurro entre sus pequeñas lagrimas...-si no me amara...-trato de buscar algo que demostrara su amor pero...solamente se quedo callada...-déjame sola por favor...vete...  
  
-si me necesitas...llámame...-diciendo esto salio del edificio...  
  
-por que...no me amas touya verdad...no me amas...-toco su vientre mientras se recargaba en el sillón...-Touya...!!!-grito feliz y esperanzada al verlo en la entrada...-Touya estoy embarazada...susurro mientras se acercaba a paso lento hacia el...-estoy esperando un hijo tuyo...  
  
-segura que mió?-pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta-segura?-Nakuru lo miro sorprendida...-ese hijo no es mió...es de aquel pendejo que acaba de salir de mi departamento...  
  
Y...a pesar de las lagrimas y el dolor que causaban las palabras de Touya en su corazón tomo valor y camino frente a el...dándole así una bofetada...-no se por que te amo Touya...te eh aguantado todo...me escuchaste...TO-DO-grito remarcando la ultima palabra...-eh dejado todo por ti...deje a mi familia por ti...la deje Touya!!! Mis padres no querían que me casara o mas bien estuviera de novia con un fracasado...aguante la pobreza y los aires a los que no estuve acostumbrada...por que? Cualquiera diría que estaba loca...si Touya estaba loca... pero por ti...nunca deje de apoyarte, nunca...salimos adelante juntos...deje mi trabajo por que? Mi maravilloso trabajo de modelo, en donde me pagaban bien...lo deje por ti Touya...para poder calmar tus tontos celos...pero sabes, has llegado al colmo...cuando me entregue a ti no era virgen? No te di mi virginidad, a ti?!!...y ahora me reprochas que este hijo no es tuyo...por el amor de dios Touya!!...pero esta bien...piensa lo que quieras...me voy...-camino hacia la puerta-espero que seas feliz...no me busques te lo ruego...no lo hagas por favor...y menos si sigues con tus estupidos celos...ya estoy harta Touya...me voy!!...ah...-agrego bajando una pequeña maleta echa por ella en unos cuantos segundos...-no necesito tu anillo...-lo dejo caer al piso mientras que sus lagrimas aumentaron...Regreso a ver aquel cuerpo que conocía tan bien... el cual estaba de espaldas a ella, sin moverse...tieso...respiro hondo y trato de no hacer sonido alguno...no quería que la viera llorar mas por el...Y así salio de allí, dejando a la persona que mas ama y que mas la hace sufrir...  
  
-perdóname Nakuru...-susurro dejando caer una pequeña caja-soy un estupido...- grito golpeando la pared...-se supone que vine a pedirte perdón...  
  
**------------**  
  
-'por que estoy aquí...'-susurro entre la oscuridad...-'solo por amarte?...'- su respiración era un poco agitada...-'todos los problemas son así por un amor?...'-su rostro fue invadido por las marcas de la desesperación...Dejando que el llanto calmara esas ansias de gritar...lo cual no podía a causa de la cinta gris...-'mamá...papá' 'yo se que ustedes nunca me dejan sola, los eh defraudado lo se, me eh entregado a un hombre...lo lamento, se que es un pecado, pero lo amo, lo amo...no me duele estar aquí atada, lo que me duele es saber que el se va a casar y solo me mintió...'-su mirada se nublo y su estomago dio una vuelta, haciendo que ella diera un brujido de dolor...-'que es lo que tengo...'  
  
**------------**  
  
Yeran bajo con una decisión en la mente...sacar a la niña de la vida de su hijo...se sentía mal por que en verdad la chica le había caído bien...pero todo sea por el bien de la familia Li...al momento llego una ambulancia...entro rápido a la casa y se encontró con una Tomoyo muy destrozada, casi muerta en vida, y en sus brazos...  
  
-Tomoyo...-sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver el pequeño cuerpo empapado en sangre...el paramédico la hizo a un lado tocando el pulso de la pequeña...  
  
-aun sigue viva...-tomoyo gritaba desesperada, había buscado con la mirada a su hija, le pregunto a una triste Meiling en donde estaba o si subió a su habitación, ella solo contesto que había preferido dejarla en casa, con wein y sakura...-los paramédicos tomaron el pequeño cuerpo subiéndolo así a la camilla, mientras que de la cocina sacaban uno tapado con una sabana blanca...Yeran se derrumbo, el hombre que la había apoyado en un sin fin de decisiones había muerto, su llanto fue silencioso, y miro como tomoyo salía tras el cuerpo inconsciente de su pequeña akane...  
  
-que fue lo que paso?...-pregunto casi en un susurro acercándose a su sobrina...  
  
-no...no lo se...-las lagrimas se hacían cada vez menos, y el dolor de cabeza empeoraba...  
  
-que es lo que sucede?!! Vimos ambulancias salir rumbo de esta dirección?- eriol, syaoran y rey habían regresado,-y tomoyo?-pregunto en pánico al no verla cerca de las dos mujeres...  
  
-han matado a wein...y akane esta muy grave...-los anteojos del ingles cayeron en el suelo, y así sin pensarlo dos veces salio destrozado de la mansión, arrancando a toda velocidad el automóvil...  
  
-wein...-mientras que syaoran se encontraba tieso ante tal noticia, el era como su segundo padre...siempre lo vio como un gran ejemplo...-y sakura?...- meiling lo miro y negó con la cabeza...-donde esta?-subió deprisa las escaleras, azotando puerta con puerta, y simplemente no estaba...  
  
-quien pudo haber echo esto?-pregunto meiling aun abrazando el pequeño cojín...  
  
-...-Yeran tenia la sospecha de las personas que saqueaban los bancos de la Familia Li eran los culpables, lo sentía en su corazón, pero si sakura no estaba, podía meterle eso en la cabeza a su hijo...-fue sakura...-susurro con su voz aun distanciada, los tres presentes la miraron  
  
-no...ella no podría ser capas de haber echo algo así, no sakura, no mi sakura...-syaoran tomo los hombros de su madre, soltándolos seguidamente...  
  
-entonces en donde esta syaoran...en donde esta?...-fue entonces cuando la duda entro en aquella mente...claro...sakura querría venganza y solo se acostó con el para despistarlo y así huir,  
  
-no...no...ella no fue...-yeran tomo toda su fuerza en su palma, dándole así un fuerte golpe...  
  
-eres un estupido li syaoran...ella una total desconocida, haberle dado tal hospitalidad?...no ves que solo esperaba el momento exacto para poder vengarse...quien sabe, tal vez es cómplice de lo s que saquean a nuestro apellido...-cómplice?...podría sakura ser cómplice de akiria y terada?...todo conjugaba, y auto convenciéndose de esta manera syaoran unió todo de una horrible manera...

* * *

**_uu hayyy que mala soy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
muajajajajajajaja  
  
que pasara???? Ammm....¬¬ ni yo misma se...jajajaja bueno...espero hayan entendido y agarrado mas coherencia que el cap anterior por que cuando lo volví a leer como que encontré cosas que no encajaban pero ahora creo que si nn---  
  
ahora los agradecimientos..._**

**Yashikin!!!:::**hoe!!!!!!!!!!!!!eres el review numero 100!!! u creo que llorare...no crei que mis historoias merecieran mas de 100 reviews, gracias por darme animos ToT snif snif...creo que llorare yashi bua!!! bueno... nn muchas gracias...ojala y te guste este cap...

**Pola!!:::**hola!!!!! muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero te guste este cap...nn hoe!!! que malo que syao desconfie de sakurita -- pero bueno...

**Sakura 15!!!:::**hoe!!! creeme que cuando lo volvi a leer me quede igual de confundida espero que este haya servido para que le entiendan mejor y ojala que no los confundan ;-;...ojala y te guste...

**Aleirbagpotter!!!:::**hello!!!!! como estas!...bueno que bueno que te encantan....la verdad ya se que estubo rarisimo pero ojala y este conpense el dolor de cabesa del anterior... :)

**_bueno mis queridisimas lectoras...un abrazo bien fuerte...y la lechera ammm....jajaja se me fue el nombre de la lechera sirve facil nn"" bueno hasta la vista baby's_**

**__**

**_Sakurely nn_**


	14. Mirando Al Cielo

**_NA: Athena-Asamiya Mr..._**  
  
_ Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo nn... Saludos a Blue Mary!!! Mi loca prima a la cual ya volví adicta de ccs ....También un fuerte a brazo a...Si a Ti chamaco Feo!! Pero Gracias por tus opiniones!!! Y con respecto a tu Propuesta... Claro que Me encantaría Hacer un Fic Contigo... Solo Dime cuando y como...A propósito ¬¬ por que no me dejan Reviews ¬¬ jajaja Bueno lo importante es que me escribes... Te Re-Quiero... y Haber cuando me visitas Guapo . Jajaja...  
  
Bien...después de Saludar a mis queridos compatriotas...  
  
Es momento de Que Comience mi Fic nn..._  
  
- Estoy Hablando –  
  
' Estoy Pensando '  
  
Esta Narrando Un Personaje  
  
Esta Narrando La Autora  
  
------ Cambio en el mismo Lugar o Tiempo...  
  
**-...-...-...-...-...-...-**Cambio En Diferente Lugar o Tiempo...  
  
** Amor Extraño...  
  
Capitulo 14°  
  
Mirando Al Cielo...**  
  
_Mirando al Cielo... Era lo único que podía hacer...solo mirarlo...Esa mañana estaba con el sol a lo alto...clara...Hermosa...  
  
Estaba pensativo... demasiado a como acostumbraba...  
  
Aun tenia el sabor de sakura en sus labios... aun sentía ese calor... aun recordaba esa noche en donde ella se entrego a el...  
  
_Como pude ser tan ciego?...  
  
_Se repetía una y otra vez la misma frase...  
  
_Como no lo preví, por que me jugo de esta manera...siendo que yo la amo...  
  
_Estaba dolido si!...pero de que?...de que esta lastimado...  
_  
Como pude dejar que me engatusara y después hacer lo que hizo... no lo puedo creer Maldición!! Es demasiado lejano a ella... no ella no pudo haber sido...  
  
Pero...  
  
Todo conjuga...todo lo lleva a ella...  
  
- Aun piensas en lo que te dijo tu madre Li?...  
  
_Rey se había acercado a Syaoran, sentándose aun lado de el..._  
  
- Que demonios quieres Rey...  
  
- No puedo creer que pienses eso de aquella chica que tanto amas...  
  
_Sus ojos verdes secos miraban el pasto..._  
  
- Tú no sabes nada Rey...  
  
- Lo mismo me dijo tu prima, sabes?...- _Syaoran lo miró confuso_... - Y lo admito, no se nada... pero en verdad tu lo sabes?... es decir...por que sakura mataría a Wein...Y mucho mas ... Por que le haría daño a Akane...-_suspiro_ – Li... no te ciegues...algo no encaja... me extraña que solo tomes en cuenta los hechos...algo no encaja aquí...Debe haber otra razón por la cual Sakura no este aquí... No te has puesto a pensar que pudo haber salio huyendo de las personas verdaderamente culpables de la muerte de Wein...  
  
_Syaoran sabia que cada palabra de su compañero podría ser verdad..._  
  
- Tal vez tengas razón Rey...pero no crees que ella se querría vengar por que lastimamos a su padre?...  
  
- Oh vamos...!!! Si así fuera, lo hubiera intentado desde hace tiempo Li...  
  
- No rey!!... que no ves que ella sola no podría con Todos... Wein confiaba en ella...y...  
  
- Por primera vez en tu vida Li...ve más allá de tus ojos...  
  
_El joven rubio se puso de pie...alejándose de Syaoran...El cual se quedo pensativo...  
  
Si Sakura en verdad fuera cómplice de Terada y Ashiria..._  
  
No...pude ver en sus ojos la verdad...  
  
Que hago Dios mío...  
  
_Aquellos ojos avellanas estaban inquietos...La noche anterior no pudo dormir...Estaba cansado..._  
  
_Se puso de pie...dirigiéndose a su auto, el cual estaba en la entrada a la residencia..._  
  
_Al acercarse encontró un pañuelo blanco con un poco de labial color de Cerezo...Mismo labial el cual Sakura siempre tenía en sus labios...  
  
Al olerlo sintió un poco de mareo...  
_  
_Metió el pañuelo con demasiado Cloroformo a una bolsa de plástico...y subió a su coche, llamando a Eriol a su celular para después hablarle a Rey..._  
  
_Podría acercarse el final a todo esto?...Podrían añadir a la variada lista de imperfecciones y delitos hacia la ley de Terada, el secuestro de Sakura...?...Por que eso era...Quería que eso fuera...que estuviera secuestrada...Pero otra idea le vino a la mente..._  
  
_Muerta..._  
  
No...Ella no...Ella no puede estar muerta...  
  
_Claro y si se dieron cuenta que esa chica estaba aquí por razones extrañas...y la matan..._  
  
Vasta de pensamientos negativos Syaoran...  
  
_Se golpeó varias veces el rostro..._  
  
- eriol...estas bien? Y como esta Akane?  
  
- Bien...Akane esta un poco mejor...fuera de peligro...  
  
- Y Tomoyo?...  
  
- Esta mas tranquila...-_suspir_-para que llamaste?...  
  
- Pues...Mi madre cree que Sakura esta involucrada en esto...  
  
- Sakura?!...no...ella no...tu crees que haya sido Terada?...  
  
- No lo se!...Lo que si se es que sakura esta en sus manos...-dijo en voz molesta  
  
- Pero para que?...Por que?...  
  
- No lo se Eriol...creía saberlo pero no lo se...encontré un pañuelo con cloroformo y el labial marcando los labios de sakura...  
  
- Vaya que la conoces eh?...  
  
- Eriol...estamos en un critico momento y no dejas de decir tonterías?...  
  
- Lo lamento...Que aremos Syaoran...  
  
- Yue ah cubierto la muerte de Wein...  
  
- con razón no ha salido en los noticiarios...  
  
- Como la encontrare Eriol...  
  
_La voz de Syaoran era Desesperada... Con una angustia en la garganta..._  
  
- Antes que nada debes tranquilizarte...-_Se escucho otra voz...-_Tengo que colgar...  
  
- Esta bien...  
  
_Ambos hombres colgaron aquellos actualizados celulares..._  
  
' Cuando podré ver a ese Patán tras las rejas...'  
  
**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-**  
  
_De nuevo el sol había salido como el día anterior...  
  
Syaoran se había quedado dormido casi inconcientemente...  
  
Eran las ocho de la mañana y ya alguien tocaba su puerta..._  
  
- Syaoran...  
  
_Aquella voz..._  
  
- Que quieres?...  
  
- Puedo pasar?...  
  
_Se ahorro los comentarios, de todos modos así se lo impidiera ella entraría...  
  
Se sentó sobre el colchón se tallo un poco la cara y escucho la puerta abrirse...  
  
La chica entro a paso lento... nunca había estado en esa habitación...  
  
Era alta...En verdad hermosa...Los ojos celestes estaban puestos en esa mirada chocolate...Syaoran la miro...La blusa de gran escote, acompañada por aquella minifalda pegadísima la hacia lucir muy bien...aunque para el...  
_  
Solo es una puta...  
  
_Akiria o Celeste...la misma mujer al fin y al cabo, camino lentamente hacia el... en sus manos cargaba una bandeja con un practico y a la vista delicioso desayuno...  
  
El aroma de tan fuerte y a la vez exótico perfume lo desconcertó...  
  
De pronto ya tenía mucho apetito..._  
  
- Una de las creadas traía esta bandeja y preferí traértela yo...debes estar muy tenso por lo ocurrido cierto?...  
  
_El chico tomo el vaso de jugo con licor y lo tomo instantáneamente...La sonrisa de la chica no pudo hacerse cuidado fue recostando a Syaoran...quedando enzima de el..._  
  
- Sakura...Te amo... -  
  
_Akiria sonrió...tan pronto había caído en las ramas del alcohol?...  
  
Besó hambrientamente sus labios...casi devorándose el uno con el otro_  
  
- Donde habías estado...  
  
- Shhhh...no deshagas el momento mi amor...  
  
_Poco a Poco las manos de Syaoran subían la Falda...por fin...después de sus grandes esfuerzos por apartar la llegada de una relación sexual con Akiria había caído...  
  
No paso poco tiempo...ni tampoco exagerado...Akiria debía admitir que había disfrutado inmensamente esa parte del plan...que deseaba desde que su ambición se poso frente a ella, deseaba que ese hombre la hiciera suya y al fin...lo había logrado  
  
Cayeron rendidos en la cama, ambos empañados en sudor...después de dormir toda la mañana...Akiria volvió a obtener su "compostura"..._  
  
- Buenos días mi Syaoran...  
  
_Los ojos del castaño se abrieron a una gran expresión..._  
  
- Pero que demonios!...  
  
_Miró ponerse de pie a Akiria...totalmente desnuda...  
  
Levanto su colcha viéndose totalmente desnudo, Respirando Las huellas del acto sexual..._  
  
- Oh vamos amor...no me digas que no lo disfrutaste?...  
  
_El cuerpo de Akiria era demasiado tentador debía admitirlo...pero tener relaciones con el enemigo!!! Eso le costaría muy caro...acostarse con Akiria no era de fiar...ella algo traía entre manos...Y lo peor...Había traicionado a Sakura...  
_  
- Como demonios...!! Largo de aquí Akiria!!!  
  
_La chica ya era vencedora y feliz salio de su habitación...no sin antes haberse sobrepuesto su ropa..._  
  
-----------(  
  
Al fin a amanecido, y aunque esta habitación este oscura un poco de luz a entrado...  
  
- Eres muy hermosa pequeña...  
  
_Terada se paseo por su contorno mirándola suciamente_  
  
_Los ojos verdes tenían dolor pero a la vez demostraban miedo... y coraje..._  
  
- En verdad, Muy muy Hermosa...  
  
_Los ojos estaban puestos en aquella blusa de botones..._  
  
- Te desarrollaste muy rápido eh?  
  
_Se acercó cauteloso a la chica. Quedando cerca de su oído...  
_  
- Sabias que las niñas tan buenas como tu me excitan?...  
  
No por favor...Dios mió ayúdame...  
  
_Terada río muy divertido...acaricio la piel blanca de la chica...provocándole un respingo..._  
  
- Eres muy me gustan!...  
  
_Pasó su lengua por su cuello...burlonamente al ver los bruscos movimientos de la chica que solo la lastimaban..._  
  
_El "juego" empezaba...y sakura lo sabía y también sabia que no podía hacer nada...miro al hombre romper su blusa..._  
  
_Quería Gritar...Pedir auxilio...tener sus manos libres y las fuerzas para matar a ese hombre que se estaba aprovechando de ella..._  
  
- Estas Hermosa muñeca...  
  
_Sus blancos senos bajo la lencería, a su "merced"...El asco inundo su estomago..._  
  
_El hombre se arriesgo...quitándole salvajemente la cinta sobre sus delicados labios..._  
  
- Ayuda!!!...- _Su voz débil y un poco ronca solo era diversión para el...estaban casi en un desierto...  
_  
_Pudo sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos...los mordió y aun así el no la dejaba de besar...  
_  
- Dejame por favor...déjame... - _Los ojos de sakura estaban cubiertos de lagrimas...Esto es el precio por amar_?- No me hagas nada por favor...  
  
_Pero a el no le importo...siguió con su juego...los gritos de sakura eran mas fuertes y a la vez mas débiles...  
  
Pase lo que pase...Todo saldrá bien..._  
  
_Se auto repetía sintiéndose impotente...De pronto se escucho un carro pitar fuera de la cabaña en medio de un casi desierto... (Cabaña de Narcos) El hombre Dejo su enorme delito... Sakura suspiro temerosa...Si esta vez se había salvado pero mas tarde...mañana...Los días que estaría allí...Se sentía débil...Pero sabia que ella no lo era...Ella no era débil, al contrario era fuerte y sabía que podría salir de esta situación...El hombre salió apurado..._  
  
- Terada...Estamos a su servició – _Las voces eran femeninas..._  
  
- Creí que mandarían a los Gemelos...  
  
- No recuerda que los Mando a Tokio... Estamos aquí para hacernos cargo  
  
- Bien...no importa...La chica esta en el almacén, denle de comer y ténganla bien vigilada...- _Diciendo esto el hombre salio de la "cabaña" subiéndose al auto donde las chicas habían llegado...  
_  
_Una de ellas Entro a La habitación...sintió un poco de pena, pero la necesidad era la necesidad...desde muy chica Naoko había caído en manos de ese Narcotraficante y demas..., primero como vendedora de drogas en las escuelas, después se hacia cargo de cosas mas grandes, como manejar a las nuevas victimas de aquel hombre...entro y se encontró con una chica temblorosa..._  
  
_Al parecer se había salvado...Habían llegado justo a tiempo...Aun tenia La ropa puesta aunque la blusa ya desabotonada... se acercó a ella con un vaso de agua... mirándola a los ojos...era solo una niña...Abecés ella se sentía impotente, quería terminar esto, lamentablemente estaba ya muy hundida en el lodo...  
_  
-------------(  
  
_Nakuru estaba en el Aeropuerto...estaba cansada de llorar...Amaba a Touya en verdad amaba a ese Hombre pero prefería dejarlo en el ayer...Ya no quería sufrir de sus celos, Regresaría a su Hogar, aunque esa opción sabia que estaba descartara puesto que su padre le había dicho que si se iba con ese hombre se olvidara que tenia Familia y menos ahora que esperaba un bebé...  
  
A donde iría ahora..._  
  
- Eriol...  
  
- Le puedo ayudar Señorita...  
  
- Emm...si...un boleto a HonKong  
  
--------(  
  
- Señor Hiragisawa...Señora...- _El hombre de traje blanco estaba preocupado...  
_  
- Que sucede Doctor...Esta bien mi hija... verdad? – _Tomoyo Sentía su corazón palpitar y las lagrimas subir a sus ojos...  
_  
- El estado de Akane esta bien Señora...Pero...  
  
- Pero?!!- _Se impaciento Eriol..._  
  
- El impacto fue muy fuerte...La Pequeña quedo muy afectada...Por lo que...Akane No volverá a Hablar...-_ dijo directamente..._  
  
_La noticia fue un empujo para Tomoyo...Eriol se torno Serio, solo alcanzó, automáticamente, a sostener el cuerpo de Su Esposa...  
_  
**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-....-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-  
**  
_**Hola!!!!!!  
  
Bueno...Espero este cap... Les guste y ...NO HAGAN CORAJES .uuu bueno espero no me quieran matar .  
  
Me imagino que Eriol y Tomoyo están muy mal...Pero recuerden que la ciencia esta MUY avanzada nn...No perdió el habla solamente quedo, como decirlo...Traumada... ¬¬ oigan no soy Doctora .u... jejeje -.-  
**_  
_**Bien... Ya casi esta el final de Amor Extraño...  
  
Últimos Capítulos...ToT... Si Ya se que quieren un final Feliz Y lo Tendran...  
  
Ahora Los Agradecimientos...**_  
  
**Julia Sakura::** Hoe!!! uu Lamento dejarlos así muajajaja...Aquí tienes Otro Cáp.... nn No te mueras!!! Y espero este capitulo no te deje tan picada ....  
  
**T.O::** O.O Hoe??????????????????????????? Que Review Mas Extraño...  
  
**T.O::** O.O Hoe??????????????????????????? Otro Review Igual de Extraño...  
  
**Aleirbagpotter::** Jajajaja Yo no los mate!! Lo juro...Fueron ciertas Personas...Apoco creias que Sakura estaba esa noche sola en casa ¬¬... Bueno soy un poquito Mala...Muajajajaja... Pero alguien no queria dejar testigos por eso lo respecto a lo de Touya y Nakuru... No tiene una gran relevancia pero Si se crusan los caminos aunque no alteran la situación...  
  
Daidouji:: Jajaja, bien la duda de Syao se borro. Hay que hacer changuitos de que Ya encuentre a Saku!! Mira lo que casi sufre...No no y no! Y ya vez, Hasta los inocentes pagan los platos sucios de los demas ¬¬uu. No podian dejar testigos .... Y claro que Saku y Syao se aman... Pero el trabajo...el amor... que confucion...Espero te guste este capitulo!!  
  
**Mei-Chan::** Hola Mei!!!! Como estas!! Yo muy bien gracias n.n. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones ¬¬ aunque no creo que me meresca los 100 reviews por que mi fic no es la gran cosa ... Pero le siguire echando ganas para escribir mejor...!!!! ME alegra que hayas disfrutado tus vacaciones!! Aunque yo no Sali a ningun lado ToT Me la paso de lo lindo en mi casa con mi familia ¡!! . Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap 12. Pero la verdad estubo muy confuso. Jajajaja En este te vas a enojar... Muajajaja en los prox. Capitulos voy a ser muy mala ñaca ñaca!!! Nos vemos en el capitulo 15!!!...  
  
**Yashirin::** Yashirin!!! Donde andabas!!! Me tenías Muy Preocupada Señorita ToT... Espero Estes Bien!!! Y... Como Crees que voy a estar harta de tus Reviews...Oo NO Eso seria lo ultimo de infinidad (-.-) ME encantan tus reviews!! Deveritas... Me dan animos de seguir con la historia u... Aquí esta Este Capitulo!!! n.n Y no te preocupes Yo me encargo de que no termine mal . Cuídate!!!... Y Muchas Gracias Por TODO tu apoyo  
  
**_Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews y por seguir mi historia!!!  
  
Nos vemos!!  
  
Arrozito!!!  
  
Athena-Asamiya...Mr....n_**


	15. Lo Mejor de mi Vida

**Amor Extraño**

Capitulo 15

_Lo mejor de mi vida_

**I**

La gabardina negra hacía juego con el exterior. En sus manos las ansías de venganza habían crecido de sobremanera… todo se le estaba yendo de las manos, tenía tantas ganas de recorrer el tiempo y evitar la muerte de su padre. Nada de eso estaría ocurriendo… sin embargo la posibilidad de haberla conocido tampoco hubiese existido.

- Supuse que estarías aquí – El hombre de gafas transparentes miró a Syaoran con extremo cansancio, tristeza, desilusión y las mismas ganas de tirarse al vacío.

- ¿Cómo esta? – Susurró Syaoran girándose a su primo al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer el cigarrillo al suelo mojado.

- Tomoyo la llevara a un psicólogo… Akane fue la única testigo de aquella noche… vio como mataron a wein, era un abuelo para ella ¿sabes? – suspiró revolviéndose el cabello – No puedo creer que tengamos que buscar mas pruebas…-

- Esto ya no es de pruebas Eriol… ¿Qué no comprendes? Esto ya es una guerra, me importa una chingada lo que Yue ordene en estos momentos… are justicia por mi propia cuenta. ¿Qué mas puede pasar? Ellos han sido los primeros en atacar, en la guerra todo se vale y mas si hay seres queridos de por medio.

**II**

- Na…Nakuru –

Ambas mujeres se miraron fijamente. La pelirroja miró a su antigua amiga bacilar entre abrasarla o ponerse a llorar… ¿Cuánto era el tiempo que no se veían? Lo suficiente para crear una barrera cohibida de inseguridad y hostilidad. Tomoyo miró a su amiga de secundaría bailar con sus labios, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al tenerla entre sus brazos con suma tristeza y llanto… lo real era que estaba destrozada.

- Mi vida… es tan infeliz Tomoyo – Dijo entre gimoteos y sollozos. Ambas pasaron sin decir palabra alguna a la sala. – Eh terminado definitivamente con Touya… se que mis padres nunca lo quisieron, se… que Eriol lo odia de sobremanera, se que me odian Tomoyo… lo se, y aun así no me arrepiento de haber echo lo que hice. Pero ahora, no solo sufriré yo ¿Comprendes? – Tomoyo miró el vientre de la mujer. Sonrió un poco pero después su rostro se acentuó con la tristeza – Mis padres definitivamente no quieren verme. ¡Me han corrido de casa! No saben las ganas que tengo de pedirles un perdón, pero mi padre me ah bofeteado… no me sorprenderá que llamen a Eriol y el haga lo mismo, pero no me importa ¿Sabes? Solamente quiero pedirle perdón por haber preferido el "amor" de un hombre ajeno a sus expectativas.

- Tu madre hablo desconsolada esta mañana Nakuru – suspiró. Había aprovechado aquel incomodo silenció por parte de la pelirroja, sabía que lo que le diría la terminaría de matar – al parecer las desgracias continúan – los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas y apretaron la mano de Nakuru. – Tu padre sufrió un infarto esta mañana… murió – Los ojos de Nakuru se abrieron de par en par mirando los labios de Tomoyo. Agradecía no haber estado de pie o caería al recibir tal noticia…

- ¿Y Eriol? –

- En el velorio… con Syaoran – Nakuru se puso de pie y tomo su abrigo con prisa - ¡Nakuru! Espera, el clima no es muy favorecedor, regresa por favor… ¡Nakuru!

**III**

- ¿Se puede saber por que esa estupida sonrisa? – Akiria no solo rió, ni sonrió… ¡Carcajeó! Miró al hombre tomarla entre hombros y sacudirla, pues esa actitud era burlona y tonta - ¡Por Dios! Habla ya Celeste

- ¡Tu hablando de Dios! – Carcajeó nuevamente – ¡¡Eso si que es sorprendente!... en fin – suspiró insatisfecha – Tengo al Heredero LI en mis hermosas manos mi queridísimo Terada – El hombre arqueo una ceja y le dio media sonrisa – Y… debo admitir que fue de la manera mas DELICIOSA que jamás haya experimentado… Syaoran es tan… salvaje, riquísimo y original en la cama – Susurró en el oído de Terada, abriéndose de piernas a el – Hubieses visto como me tocó, como me cogió… ummmmmm… como nunca lo experimente ¡Créelo! – Terada tomó el mentón de la chica apretándola con fuerza

- ¿Mejor que yo ah? – La chica sonrió y empujándolo asintió

- Sin embargo… es un pobre diablo… y digo pobre por que muy pronto estará en la vil ruina…-

- El que te hayas acostado con el… no nos da victoria Celeste… ¿Cómo demonios aseguras quedar embarazada?

- ¡Eres idiota o te haces! ¿Con quien me acosté unas semanas antes? ¡Por favor Terada! Estoy YA embarazada… y se PERFECTAMENTE que es imposible que me quieran hacer una prueba de ADN ¿No crees?... allí entraras TU, engatusa a tu anciana con tus pobres encantos… Y has que se trague el papel del padre ofendido, apresurara la boda y JA! No necesitaremos mas que un papel con la firma en que Ieran LI "pasa el apellido a su hijo" la realidad será que firmara por equivocación _otro_ papel –

**IV**

El frió comenzaba a colarse por su piel. Sus labios partidos y su rostro palidecido. Trataba de encontrar aun que sea un pequeño rayito de luz solar. Algo que la mantuviera tibia… en paz.

¿Había pasado un mes? Tal vez menos o más… lo que si estaba segura es que su vientre estaba esponjado y no por que le dieran de comer a porciones grandes… Ella estaba embarazada…

- Oye… ¿Qué no piensas comer? – Chiharu la miraba con algo de pena. Recordaba que tenía una hermana de la misma edad a Sakura… y pensar que ella también podría estar en una situación como esa. Sacudió su rostro y miró con ternura el vientre de la chica. Pero bajó la mirada al recordar la escena que había visto al momento de llegar por primera vez al lugar - ¿Terada es el padre de esa niño que esperas? – Sakura gimió de asco con solo escuchar el comienzo de la pregunta –

- No… si así hubiese sido hubiera preferido morirme – gimoteó como cualquier niña pequeña al momento de una caída – Como me hubiese gustado estar embarazada en otros momentos… No quiero estar aquí mas tiempo… ¡No quiero que mi hijo nazca aquí!

- Falta mucho –

- ¿Y eso que? – Comenzó con pequeños sollozos - ¡No quiero morir! ¡No ahora! ¡No ahora que se que espero este bebé de él!

- ¿El? – Ambas tomaron aire a distintos tiempos. – Si no comes morirás y por tu propia cuenta niña – diciendo esto salió de la horrible habitación. Aquella advertencia le movió un poco el corazón y la hizo comer los alimentos servidos en mayor porción. Sin querer tenía a alguien que se preocupaba por ella…

_¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer ahora? Ya… ya no puedo más. ¡Dios mío sácame de aquí! Por favor… sácame de aquí. ¿Dónde esta Syaoran?_

_Si Terada se entera que estoy embarazada, querrá matarme ¡Lo se!... y también se que… cuando vuelva de todas formas lo hará. _

**V**

Eriol miró con agonía el cuerpo de su padre en aquel ataúd, su madre estaba destrozada, todo su mundo se estaba desmoronando poco a poco. Todo absolutamente todo se estaba haciendo cachitos, su vida era un asco y lo peor es que no solo estaba autodestruyéndose si no que pasaba a lastimar a las personas que mas amaba. Syaoran tocó su hombro y el solo lo miró en señal de agradecimiento, ni una sola lágrima había derramado, ni siquiera sabía la causa de aquel infarto, prefirió salir del lugar, sin embargo en la entrada de la habitación apareció la persona menos indicada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó con la voz mas fría jamás escuchada en el – Ahora comprendo por que papá esta muerto… ¡Tu lo mataste! – Su madre miró a su hija con lastima – Eres una zorra Nakuru… lárgate, vete, no tienes por que estar aquí ¿Ya estas contenta no? Ya mataste a mi padre, ahora que quieres… ¿Matar a mi madre? Por que no te vas con aquel hombre, lárgate, juraste nunca volver a pisar este lugar.

- E…Eriol yo – Las lagrimas de Nakuru empapaban sus mejillas, solo atinó a querer abrasarlo, sin embargo el solo la alejó – Perdóname por favor – Eriol negó con furia en su mirada.

- ¿Ah que has venido? ¿Acaso tu hombre ya no te quiere a su lado? – Nakuru mordió su labio inferior y bajó la mirada – Es mejor que te largues… ya no causes mas lastima – Toda la gente miraba aterrorizada aquella escena. Todo mundo se había enterado de aquel acontecimiento, no solo el apellido estaba en boca de todos si no que el estado de Salud de su padre había empeorado con su desobediencia. Tomó su bolso que había dejado caer al suelo, miró a su hermano y el rostro pálido y frío de su padre…

- Solo había venido a pedirles perdón – La señora Hiragisawa miró a su hija con tristeza, en ningún momento había querido darle la espalda, sin embargo su esposo le había prohibido llamarla siquiera. Sin embargo esta vez no dejaría desamparada a su hija, su única hija. Antes de que la pelirroja saliera tomo su mano apretándola firmemente.

- Todos cometemos errores y se que tu padre estaba arrepentido de haberte echado de casa – Nakuru miró a su madre bajando rápido la mirada.

- ¿Piensas perdonar su falta? – Pregunto Eriol levantando la voz, la mujer lo miró molesta golpeando su mejilla

- No estas viendo todo lo que esta pasando Eriol, tu padre esta muerto – su voz se quebró – tu hija esta enferma, no crees que esto es una señal…¿Por qué el rencor? Dime ¿Por qué le guardare rencor a mi hija? Por que eh de hacerlo siendo que la amo y que si cometió un error no la quemaremos por eso… todos cometemos errores, el que este libre de pecados que tire la primera piedra – dijo en voz alta mirando de reojo a todas las personas - todos somos humanos… - tomo aire – Es el velorio de tu padre… hablaremos después –

- Yo no te voy a perdonar – Susurró mirando a su hermana de frente – De mi boca no saldrá ninguna palabra de aliento – diciendo esto salió del lugar.

**VI**

Su larga cabellera se movía al compás del viento nocturno. No sabía siquiera en que pensar, en que ocupar su mente, para donde quiera que volteaba había una tragedia y lo peor es que no tenía a quien recurrir.

- ¿Se puede? – Sin siquiera estar atenta a la persona murmuro un adelante y se dejo caer entre la oscuridad de su habitación - ¿Prefieres todo a oscuras? – Su corazón se acelero al reconocer la voz a su costado. Se puso de pie rápidamente y con aire de tristeza desafió su mirada.

- ¿Qué quieres? –

El solo la miró con arrepentimiento quizás en su mirada – No te había visto desde… aquella vez – Mei-Ling miró una sonrisa tímida en sus labios. Se acercó temiendo a que ella le rechazara sin embargo, había tantos problemas en ese momento que lo que menos quería era discutir. – Todo lo que me dijiste –

- No quiero hablar de eso – Se puso de pie quedando frente a su pecho, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, nunca había estado en esa posición con él, y eso le había puesto la piel de gallina – Déjame pasar –

- No Mei… no lo are. No ahora que se – La miró con dulzura cosa que ella noto.

- No quiero oírte decir palabra alguna – La tomó de los hombros obligándola a mirarlo.

- ¿No?... y me tachas de ser injusto. ¡Eh comprendido que…- Los ojos de Mei-Ling se abrieron completamente.

- Bésame… Por favor –

**VII**

_Esa noche vestida de azul fue para querernos_

_Y demostrar sin palabras cuanto te amo_

_Aun conservo el recuerdo_

_La sensación de tu cuerpo_

_Quemándome la piel, llevándome al placer_

Dejó caer las llaves de su auto en el escritorio, el marco que dividía su habitación con su oficina le permitía ver su cama. Se talló con desesperación el rostro pues nunca había pensado que una mujer lo podía poner así, peor aun: una niña.

_Te amo como a nadie_

_No conocí al amor antes que a ti_

_Quiero entregarte mi vida_

_Ser más que tu amigo_

_¿Cómo te puedo explicar que día y noche en mí estas?_

Despacio fue quitándose la ropa, mientras caminaba trataba de buscar su esencia fresca, aquellos rehuidos de deseos que los dos habían soltado aquella noche.

Se sentó en su cama, recargando sus codos en sus piernas, y mirando hacía el frente dibujo con su vista el contorno de su figura en lencería, como aquel día donde ella había llegado hasta él, gritándole a los cuatro vientos lo que sentía por él.

_Lo mejor de mi vida_

_Has sido tú_

_La mayor ilusión de tener un amor_

_Has sido tú_

_Lo mejor de mi vida_

Aun recordaba al pie de la letra como la conoció, como por la torpeza de uno de sus aliados había acabado disparándole de verdad al padre de la jovencita. Sintió un remordimiento, pudo haberla lastimado, pudo haber matado a su tesoro, el alivio no se iba pues en cierta parte lo estaba haciendo. – Ya quiero tenerte juntó a mi y decirte que tu has sido lo mejor de mi vida –

&&&&&&&&&&

HOLA

¿Cómo están? Yo aquí de incógnito JaJaJa No puedo creer que al fin haya actualizado y en un día ¡¡! Eso es sorprendente, a mi si me sorprendió JoJo Bueno… nuevamente muchísimas gracias a todas las lectoras que me dieron muchos pero muchos ánimos para seguir con mi actualización, la verdad agradezco su apoyo y déjenme decirles que por eso esta este capitulo aquí ¡!

Agradecimientos

Otro millón de disculpas. Como hemos estado de vacaciones mi mamá solo me da un tiempo para estar frente al ordenador. Sin embargo mi primo me ha traído el trabajo de escribirle unas cosas en la computadora. Es por eso que ustedes están leyéndome en estos momentos. Pero muchas gracias a todas aquellas que me escriben. Les prometo que en el capitulo que viene les agradeceré una a una. Ya que ustedes se han tomado la molestia de escribirme y eso se los agradezco.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Espero que no les haya parecido aburrido y les sea interesante. ¡Fue difícil agarrarle el hilo pero…. LO LOGRE!

Pd: Te amo mi niño Chocolate


End file.
